


A Soldier's Struggle: Before Courtship

by MarcelinaRose



Series: Soldier's Struggle: The Compilation [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Communication, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: Prequel to A Soldier's Struggle. A chronological compilation of events leading up to Zack and Cloud's courtship and Cloud's pregnancy. Takes place after the flashback in chapter 20 of the main fic. Other characters will most likely be included in these extras, but the main focus will be Zack and Cloud.
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Soldier's Struggle: The Compilation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872760
Comments: 32
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Main Story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100/chapters/44711185

Sunsets during Midgar were always a hit or miss. Sometimes, they were the most beautiful sight for the Planet with people’s never-ending gazes never leaving the horizon until the sun completely disappeared. Other times, they were dull and weren’t paid any attention to.

This particular sunset was the former.

Cloud lifted his head to the dark, orange sky as he stepped down the sidewalk passed the LOVELESS theatre. He had his hands placed behind his back in silence, and he thought it was strange to not wear his SOLDIER attire 24/7. Zack was walking next to him with a smile with his hands shoved in his pockets, lightly humming a soft tune. The two had just gotten back from a dinner after coming home from their last mission. Cloud could safely say that being on missions with the 1st Class was rather refreshing and put him at ease. Maybe it was the cheerful demeanor Zack put forth all the time, or maybe it was the constant reassurance that he wasn’t going to do anything to make Cloud uncomfortable whether that reassurance was verbal or not. Or maybe it was because that’s just who Zack was: an easygoing person you could get along with.

“I’m glad we decided to leave today,” Zack began to spark a conversation. “It was a better idea than leaving immediately after everything was over.”

“It gave us a chance to relax and pull ourselves together,” Cloud responded. “And, it would have been one in the morning if we did.”

Zack chuckled as a response and Cloud felt his heart flutter. He saw Zack’s eyes widen at a small sign that hung above a door, and he turned to the blonde with a smile. “Think you can wait for me while I have a look?”

The flutter had been replaced with slight fear, but Cloud kept the smile on his face despite one of his hands clawing his sleeve in protest. His eyebrows wrinkled but he nodded regardless. Zack lifted an eyebrow at the almost invisible shudder than ran through him and he crossed his arms. “Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah. Go ahead.” Zack gave another look of contemplation before nodding and stepping inside the store. Cloud leaned against the wall while holding his arms nervously. It hadn’t even been ten seconds before he was silently begging Zack to hurry so they could return to Sector Zero. Cloud kept his head lowered in case there were any lingering eyes on him, and he knew there were. He wished they didn't pay him any attention; the past month had been good to him, and he prayed that his luck hadn’t run out.

“Aren’t you the omega SOLDIER?”

Cloud wanted his luck back.

Cloud lifted his head to see an alpha and beta pair approach him with smiles. The other lingering stares either turned away or they began to whisper. He shook the fear off of his face and gave them his normal deadpan look. “I am. Why do you ask?”

The beta stepped closer to get a better look at him, squinting his eyes as a result. “Yeah, that’s SOLDIER. The eyes say it all.”

“How did you get in?” The alpha asked with crossed arms and a smirk. “Did you sleep your way through the exam? Perhaps you’d like to show us.”

“Get any closer and I’ll snap your arm like a twig.” Cloud glared despite not wanting to. He couldn’t tell if they were serious or if they were trying to provoke him. Cloud bet on either option, but turned his head back to the shop doors for any sign of the alpha SOLDIER.

“Oh, will you now?” The beta lifted an eyebrow with a grin. “Just because you’re in SOLDIER doesn’t automatically mean you can overpower us. You’re still an omega.”

Cloud was going to pretend they didn’t see him flinch.

“So, I’ll say it again,” The alpha drew closer, almost towering over him. “Perhaps you’d like to show us how you got into SOLDIER.” He slammed a hand against the wall above Cloud’s head with a grin, and Cloud tried not to let the fear show in his eyes. The beta stepped forward to stop him from getting away, and Cloud had to hold himself against the wall to stop himself from collapsing at the looks in their eyes.

“He doesn’t have to.” All three of them turned to see Zack crossing his arms with a scowl, and Cloud darted to his side in relief. The alpha pulled away from the wall with a frown and tugged the beta alongside him down another sidewalk. Zack sighed and lowered his arms back to his sides. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks. Sorry, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to, though,” Zack placed a hand on his hip. “Can’t just stand by and let a friend of mine get harassed.”

That just made Cloud wish he was around more often than he was, and it made Cloud wish he wasn’t so nervous to tell him about the harassment that had been going on for four months. Zack was easy to talk to and it was hard to make him stop worrying about others. It made Cloud wonder why it was so difficult to suck up his pride and tell him.

Cloud lowered his gaze sheepishly as Zack ruffled his hair. “Come on. Let’s get back.”

Cloud held one of his arms but he nodded, and the two continued on their way. The sky had darkened since the encounter, and Cloud hated being outside when it was too dark. It made him anxious and his pheromones always attracted unwanted attention. This was only when he was alone, though. He felt safe with Zack, but that didn’t mean he didn’t expect people to try something.

They hadn’t even entered Shinra HQ when Zack heard his phone go off. Cloud lifted an eyebrow as he answered it, turning around with a hand on his hip. Cloud crossed his arms with a tilted head, unsure of who was on the other line and unsure of what Zack was agreeing to. He turned back to the omega with a grin. “Aerith wants me to help her out with selling her flowers.”

That was when Cloud’s smile turned fake. “Well, you shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

“Yeah,” Zack paused and lowered his gaze to the ground in contemplation, biting his lip with furrowed brows. The look caused Cloud to internally jump for joy, thinking that he would go to the slums and would continue walking with him back to their respective flats. Zack's question made that hope disappear. “Will you be okay going back up yourself?”

 _No_. “Yeah. Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright. I’ll catch you later.” Zack gave him a final wave with a gleam in his eyes, and it made Cloud’s heart swell with anxiety; he could practically hear it pounding in his ears. The alpha turned back around and quickly stepped back down the path they came. Cloud had an arm stretched out after him. His mind was screaming to call out to him, but he froze. The words he wanted to say were trapped in his throat, and no matter what he did, they stayed there.

_Don’t go._

_I don’t want to be alone._

_I feel safe with you._

_Let me go with you._

_Stay with me._

_Protect me._

_Please._

The words were instead swallowed, and Cloud arm dropped to his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Main Story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100/chapters/44711185

Cloud froze at the two who were joining him in Lazard’s office. Zack originally had a smile on his face, but it was replaced with a frown and a lifted eyebrow when he saw who was with them: it was Genesis Rhapsodos.

Cloud could feel his palms slicken in his gloves and his heartrate pick up in his chest. Genesis was someone he would rather avoid considering how their last encounter went down. He would have been better off with any other SOLDIER if three of them had to go. Cloud held onto his arm tightly and kept his head lowered.

Genesis obviously couldn’t help but complain. “And why is the omega here?” He asked with venom. “Zack and I can take care of things by ourselves. He’ll only slow us down.”

“Now now, Genesis,” Zack interjected with a smile, but Cloud knew he was annoyed. “It doesn’t hurt to have an extra hand.”

“Zack is right,” Lazard replied, keeping his normal position at his desk before turning his gaze to the omega. “And Cloud, if this goes well, you might be on your way to 2nd Class.”

Cloud’s eyes lit up and he nodded happily. Whatever doubt he had in his mind was gone; he could deal with Genesis if it meant potentially rising in the ranks. Lazard relaxed his shoulders before speaking again. “Now, onto business. This is normally something I would let the regular soldiers handle, but I don’t trust their skills as well as yours.”

“And we’re using our skills for. . .?” Zack lifted an eyebrow.

“It seems the Midgar Zolom is causing more problems than we anticipated,” The response made Genesis scowl. “I hope I don’t need to explain further.”

“No further explanation needed.” Zack replied with a salute before almost scampering out of the room with excitement. Cloud saluted lazily before padding after him in a rush, not wanting to be in the same room as Genesis for too long. He couldn’t see Zack’s face, but he could tell he was giddy about taking down a giant serpent. It wasn’t something that should be a big deal; a couple 3rd Class SOLDIERs would be able to take it down easily. Gaia, even a 1st Class on their own could do it. Cloud found it weird how three of them were going, and he believed Lazard had an ulterior motive under his belt.

It wasn’t long before Cloud was gazing behind him to look at Midgar from outside the city. He realized he never had a chance to see what it looked like since he left for the military. He had to admit it looked a bit intimidating.

“Are you coming, omega?” Genesis’s spiteful question reached his ears, and he turned around to see both of them beginning to walk away. Cloud frowned at the brunette before scampering behind them. The marshes weren’t too far from Midgar, so it was easy for them to make it there and back before the day ended. Plus, Cloud figured he needed the exercise, so he didn’t mind the walk. Of course, there was silence between the three of them, and Cloud expected nothing less when they were paired with Genesis.

When they passed the farm, Cloud heard a loud squawk from the fence. He whipped around to see a Chocobo with white feathers jumping around with its wings spread out facing his direction. The squawking was enough to draw Zack and Genesis’s attention to the fence as Cloud lifted a confused eyebrow. “Can’t that thing shut up?” Genesis complained. “We don’t have time to deal with it.”

Zack’s gaze trailed between the omega and the bird, pausing for a minute before snorting loudly. The snort caught Cloud’s attention and he turned to him in confusion. “He thinks you’re a lost relative.” He managed to say before cackling loudly.

It took Cloud a minute to realize what he was referring to before he pouted. “Hey!” The response only made Zack laugh harder, and even Genesis was getting a chuckle out of it. “Zack, it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Zack wheezed out. “I couldn’t NOT say anything.”

“Let’s get going, you two,” Genesis managed to walk ahead. “You can laugh later.”

Although Cloud was still fuming at the comment, he decided to let it go to focus on the task at hand. It took them minutes to reach the marshes, and it took Cloud no time to realize he had no idea how to draw the serpent out. He held a tighter grip on his sword, spotting the movement under the surface and gulping as a result. He had seen pictures of the Midgar Zolom in books, but it was nerve-racking to see it up close and personal, much less fighting it.

Genesis had barely taken a few steps in the murky water before they spotted large ripples. Cloud held his ground and got into his normal fighting stance, his eyebrows knitted with worry and he was wondering why Genesis was crazy enough to further step in the marshes.

The Midgar Zolom made itself known mere seconds later, snarling and baring its fangs at the three SOLDIERs that approached it. Its eyes narrowed on the brunette’s deadpan face with a growl and immediately charged forward for a killing blow. All three of them jumped out of the way and it ended up slamming its head in the shoreline: Zack landed on the other side of the marsh, Genesis was still on the shore, and Cloud felt himself land in the water itself, the surface going up to his hip. His eyes widened at the loud hiss that was thrown in his direction and quickly rolled out of the way of another lunge. “Cloud!”

“I’m okay!” He called back to the ravenette and grimaced at the state of his clothes. He jumped out of the way of another attack and ended up on the serpent’s back with Genesis. The brunette sent him a glare that caused him to freeze; it was a threat telling Cloud to let him do the work. Cloud of course wasn’t going to listen, and he plunged his sword into the patch of scales next to him. The Midgar Zolom roared and Genesis’s glare hardened.

Zack rushed forward into the marshes to slash at the serpent’s neck, ignoring the green ooze that stained his arms. He winced at the burning feeling and pulled back to see the blood leaving behind red splotches. “Well that’s a defense mechanism if I’ve ever seen one!”

Cloud had been knocked off of the serpent’s back and back into the water as Genesis used his sword to keep his balance. Cloud shielded himself as it began to thrash around with its blood managing to splash his hands. Cloud winced as it melted his glove, but he drove his sword into its underside, unaware of the shadow of its tail looming over him.

“Pay attention, omega!” Cloud jumped at the alpha’s voice and lifted his head to see the tip of the tail being cut clean which was followed by a loud gurgling sound. It was finally silenced when Zack managed to climb its head and get the finishing blow.

The Midgar Zolom collapsed on the shoreline as the three of them slowly returned to land. Zack held one of his arms and Cloud was using his sword to keep himself upright. “Has it always had a stinger?” He breathed out.

“T-That was new for me too,” Zack replied. “Did you know that, Genesis?”

“You should have done as you’re told.” His voice was directed towards Cloud, who froze as the brunette began to step towards him. He managed to stand upright without the help of his sword before a hand was reaching towards him. “Why do you never let the alphas do the work, you bastard omega!?” The hand was gripping where his neck met his shoulder, and Cloud winced and grabbed onto his wrist.

Zack grabbed Genesis’s shoulder with a slight glare. “He shouldn’t have to sit back if he doesn’t want to.”

“So, he should get all of the credit instead?” Genesis growled out while tightening his hold. “Imagine what everyone would think of an omega doing all of the work. They would call us incompetent fools, and you know it.”

“Even so-”

“Are you not worried?” Genesis lifted an eyebrow in anger. “Or do you not care and would rather be at the whore’s mercy like everyone else?”

That apparently struck a nerve as two seconds later, Cloud had been let go as Zack threw a punch at the other alpha. Everything had happened so fast, Cloud could barely see what had happened. Zack looked equally surprised at his actions, looking to the blonde for some sort of confirmation as to what he just did. Genesis had a hand under his chin, glaring at the pair of them before speaking. “Alright. I see where you stand.” He picked his sword off of the ground and proceeded to pad away.

“So, you don’t believe the rumors?” Cloud asked while massaging his shoulder.

Zack lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t know what rumors you’re going on about, but you shouldn’t be calling your comrades those kinds of names. It’s like you have no honor.”

Honor. Cloud had heard Angeal use the word a couple of times. It was important for him and Zack. Cloud had learned this during one of their first missions together, and he found it interesting how Zack was so passionate about dreams and honor. He had to admit that watching Zack go on and on about his dreams was rather adorable; it showed how much he cared about his career. It wanted Cloud to aspire to be something more than the first omega to join SOLDIER.

Cloud had half the mind to ask him if he had heard the rumors he was thinking about, but he held his tongue. A part of him thought it was for the best that he didn’t know. He didn’t know what Zack would think of him and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out.

Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “We should probably get going. Genesis will probably give a bad report.”

“Right.” Cloud took another glance towards the Midgar Zolom, his eyes widening when he swore it twitched slightly. He quickly stepped away to Zack’s side. Genesis was a few ways away, but he was still in sight of the other two SOLDIERs. The sun was starting to set, and Cloud hoped they would make it in time for dinner, but he highly doubted it. He saw Zack give him a comforting wink, and it was almost enough to soothe his nerves.

If it wasn’t for Genesis being nearby, it would have been more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm rushing through these even though I've only gotten two written down. Right now, I'm still kind of planning out the timeline a little more because the "falling in love" point I originally had made it seem really rushed, so I'm spacing it out a bit. But anyway, expect more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Main Story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100/chapters/44711185

_“As of this moment, you will be a 2 nd Class SOLDIER. Congratulations.”_

Cloud could remember how proud he felt when he heard those words. He could remember the smile he had on his face as he quickly thanked Lazard for the promotion. He could remember thinking he would go out with a few infantry buddies of his to celebrate, or even celebrating with Zack for that matter. He could remember rushing out of the office to tell someone the news.

All of that pride was gone when he was thrown into a closet.

Cloud would be able to breathe if it wasn’t for his face being forced onto a random cock every time it was empty. A hand was fisted in his locks and forced him to quicken his pace, and he couldn’t help but choke as a result. Tears pricked his eyes as there was a rough tug away from the erection and he gasped for air. “Don’t give me that look.” Cloud head was jerked upwards to face the 2nd Class SOLDIER that stood above him. “You were wanting to celebrate your promotion, right? Don’t you enjoy this?”

“N-No-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as the cock was forced back down his throat and he gagged. He tried to push himself away with a groan, punching the SOLDIER’s hip as an attempt to get away. It was immediately pulled away by a forceful grab and was wrapped around another piece of flesh that belonged to a 3rd Class. Cloud would have tried to move away if it wasn’t for the tight fingers in his hair forcing him to move. His glare never left the SOLDIER’s smug look, and he blinked in surprise at an idea.

“BITCH!” The SOLDIER above him screamed louder than he wanted as teeth bit harshly into the base of his dick. Cloud was yanked away and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

The 3rd Class SOLDIER grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him to his feet. “You think that’s funny, omega? I’m about to wipe that smile off of your face.”

“Forget it,” The 2nd Class pulled up his pants with a glare. “Let’s go.” The 3rd Class threw Cloud to the other side of the closet and pulled up his pants before they stormed off into the hall.

Cloud’s smile immediately disappeared and he broke into a fit of tears. He curled himself into a ball in the corner, his jaw aching because of how wide it had been opened. He had a headache because of how hard he was pulled around, and the taste of human flesh and precum still lingered in his mouth.

A part of him wanted to stay in the closet and hide, but he knew the cleaning crew would come by any minute and possibly scold him for being in there. He took in a breath in hopes of calming himself down and used his phone as a mirror to straighten his hair out. Getting off of the floor, Cloud slowly pulled the door open and peeked out into the empty hall. He let out a relieved sigh before stepping out of the closet and almost dashing to the nearest elevator. Cloud didn’t want to run into anyone else on the way back to his flat. He was now rethinking his idea of celebration and just decided to stay home.

Cloud was about to enter his front door when a cheerful voice called out his name. He turned to the hall and spotted Zack dashing towards him with a smile. He let his arm fall as Zack approached him. “I heard the news about your promotion! Congrats!”

“T-Thanks.” Cloud scratched the back of his head sheepishly, suddenly wondering he checked to see how swollen his lips were if they were even swollen to begin with. He placed a hand over his mouth with a lowered gaze and furrowed brows. He didn’t feel anything different, but it wasn’t enough to soothe his nerves.

Zack lifted an eyebrow. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Huh?” Cloud snapped out of thought. “Yeah. I’m fine.” It broke his heart to lie to him, but how else was he supposed to tell one of his best friends he gets assaulted about three times a week? He rubbed one of his arms with discomfort. “What are you about to do?”

“Oh, I’m about to go out with Kunsel,” Zack replied. “He has to patrol around Sector Four and doesn’t want to go alone. You want to come with us? It won’t do you any good celebrating alone.”

Being with Zack was ten times better than staying in his room. While he didn’t talk to Kunsel much, he knew the 2nd Class beta couldn’t care less whether he was around or not. When Cloud nodded, Zack’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Sweet! Let’s go!” Cloud found himself being pulled by the hand back to the elevator that he just got off of. Having Zack at his side put him in a slightly better mood, but he still looked at his phone to make sure he wasn’t a sexed-up mess. Aside from his eyes being tinted pink from the crying, he looked normal, and that was good enough for him.

Kunsel was leaning against a wall by the entrance to Shinra HQ, and his head jerked up when he spotted the two approach him. He gave a deadpan look in Cloud’s direction, and it caused the omega to avert his gaze with a shroud. “Oh, I asked him to come with us. He needed some way to celebrate his promotion.”

Kunsel blinked in surprise and looked at the blonde again for confirmation. “Is that so? Well, congrats on making it to 2nd Class.”

“T-Thank you.” Cloud managed to say shyly but didn’t move closer to shake his hand.

Surprisingly, the patrol went smoothly. Sure, there were a few cat calls in Cloud’s direction and a few omegas threw themselves at Zack’s feet much to his and Cloud’s annoyance –although he smiled and politely rejected them— but it was a relatively peaceful patrol. When his shift was over, Kunsel decided to head back to HQ and leaving the two of them alone in the plaza.

It was when Zack turned down another omega when Cloud asked. “Are you not looking for a relationship right now?”

“Huh?” Zack’s eyes widened slightly before averting them towards the ground. “I wouldn’t say that. I’d say it’s because everyone wants me because I’m an alpha. I’m also in SOLDIER, so that’s killing two birds with one stone. I don’t want someone like that. I want someone who wants me for me, you know?”

Cloud felt his heart swell. That was something he’d never heard before from an alpha, or even a beta at that. The alphas he encountered in the past had never shown much emotion, but Zack seemed more human. He smiled before speaking. “I get it. I don’t understand why people would only look at your second gender. I mean, you’re sweet, funny, you get along with everyone, and you’re handsome—” Cloud slapped a hand over his mouth as Zack turned to look at him. “D-Did I say that? Of course, you’d be handsome since you’re an alpha and all, but they should really get to know you and stuff and not just pay attention to how attractive you are and—” He cut himself off again. “I-I mean being attractive is important too but it shouldn’t be the only important thing and it’s the thought that counts and stuff and gods is it getting hot out here?” Cloud’s face was beet red and he turned away awkwardly.

Zack blinked in surprise, but he smiled and ruffled Cloud’s hair. “Thanks. Nice of you to say that, Cloud. This is why we’re friends.”

Cloud didn’t know why he felt a stab of pain in his chest when Zack called him a friend, but he smiled and nodded. He didn’t know what came over him; it was like his emotions took control of his words and he couldn’t stop it. He had a feeling of longing when Zack pulled his hand away, but he instead wanted it on his cheek. Or on his waist; it didn’t exactly matter as long as he had Zack’s touch on him. Cloud wanted his hands on him too; he wanted to be closer. He wanted to run his fingers through Zack’s hair, run his hands across Zack’s skin, and maybe –just maybe—he could lean their faces closer and–

Sweet Gaia, what was he thinking?

“Should we head back? You don’t look so good.”

“Hueh?”

The blood never left Cloud’s face and he found himself feeling dizzy. He shook his head with a light groan and Zack pulled him off of the bench by the hand. “Come on. I’ll make you some tea.”

As Zack pulled him back to Sector Zero, Cloud couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the calloused hand holding his own or the broad shoulders that seemed to move proudly with every step Zack took. He felt his face heating up again when he realized exactly what that feeling was.

He was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud having a gay panic moment was one of the best things I've ever written because they're so fun and hilarious. Also, I don't know if it's evident, but he seems to fall in love very easily. To be honest, who can blame him considering every alpha he's come across is either an asshole or an emotionless statue. We'll get to Zack's realization in the future, so keep an eye out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Main Story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100/chapters/44711185

Chapter 4

Cloud didn’t know why he had to go to the Northern Crater. Sephiroth alone could handle the situation by himself, but for some reason, Cloud was asked to go along.

Hojo had approached the President with a theory about more materia being produced in the Northern Crater and decided it would be best to extract and use it for the company’s benefit. With weapons in mind, the President had asked Scarlet to accompany him and asked Lazard for a couple of SOLDIERs to make sure neither of them got hurt.

Cloud wasn’t too keen on the mission. Not because it wasn’t necessary for him to go, but because of the people involved. He heard rumors of Hojo’s experimentations, and there were rumors of Hojo wanting to test on him for being the first and only omega to join SOLDIER. Scarlet was an overall bitch to everyone she came across, and Cloud was glad he didn’t turn into one of her human footstools when he was still in the infantry. But he was comforted with Sephiroth’s presence. Aside from Angeal and Zack, he was the only SOLDIER who didn’t try to assault him or pretend he didn’t exist. Sephiroth actually treated him with respect, but he wasn’t one to show emotions, so it was hard for Cloud to know exactly how the alpha felt about him.

The moment Cloud set foot on the crater, he wanted to go home. The enormous whirlwind of mako looked rather intimidating, and he had to silently ask the rest of the group if they were crazy enough to go near it. Sephiroth placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and while Cloud knew the intention was to relax him, it didn’t help.

“It’s amazing how such a creature like Jenova created something like this.” Hojo spoke up with the grin that made Cloud feel more uncomfortable. “Who knows what we’ll find.”

“Cut the chit chat!” Scarlet barked and caused both SOLDIERs to roll their eyes. She whirled around to face the blonde. “And you. What are you even doing here? You’re just an omega.”

“No, I thought I was a beta.” Cloud snarked back with a glare and a hand on his hip.

“Don’t get smart with me, omega.”

“There’s no point getting worked up,” Sephiroth pulled on Cloud’s shoulder. “Let’s focus on the mission.”

Cloud stuck his tongue out at the woman like a child and turned on his heel to follow Hojo into the crater. He smirked when he felt Scarlet fuming behind him and held up a middle finger in her direction; Cloud had to keep himself from laughing from the shriek she let out.

The cave was desolate and quiet, and it was enough for Cloud’s sixth sense to kick in. He grabbed the back of Sephiroth’s jacket and bit his bottom lip as they continued forward. “So, we’re looking for materia, right?”

“According to Hojo, there’s some laying around,” Sephiroth responded. “I want to doubt it, but a part of me wants to see where this goes.”

Cloud spotted Hojo practically skipping through the cave in excitement with a giddy look on his face. It was enough to freak him out and he grimaced. Scarlet followed closely behind the beta with fascination. “I won’t be surprised if we don’t find anything,” Cloud commented back. “If that’s the case, I’d rather not be around Scarlet.”

“I agree.” The two of them kept close to Hojo in case he ran off somewhere, having a feeling he would be more trouble to deal with than Scarlet.

The further through the caves they went, the more Cloud wondered why they weren’t running into trouble. There wasn’t a monster in sight and it was beginning to worry him. The entire area was practically dripping with Mako, so surely there would be some creatures roaming around. He kept close to Sephiroth in case something jumped out at him.

Turns out, Hojo’s theory was right. They found materia being produced further in the cave. Scarlet was ecstatic at the discovery and Hojo was running around the area like a schoolgirl. Cloud and Sephiroth leaned against the cave entrance with crossed arms as they watched the duo prance around the area. “So, how long do you think we’ll be here?” Cloud asked.

“With those two, I’m not sure,” Sephiroth replied. “They’ll probably be here for hours.”

“Wanna leave them when nightfall hits?”

Sephiroth chuckled. “I wish. But we can’t do that.”

Cloud grumbled as a response before Scarlet whirled over to face him. “Come here, you blasted omega!” She barked. Cloud audibly groaned as he stepped over, ignoring the glare she was giving him. Once he was in front of her, Scarlet pointed to the ground. Cloud had to lift an eyebrow in disbelief. “I don’t think I stuttered, omega.” She growled. Cloud pouted before getting on his hands and knees, and he gave Sephiroth an embarrassed look.

If Cloud was still an infantryman, he probably would have collapsed once Scarlet used his back for a stool. He could check that off of his bucketlist. He had half the mind to roll over so she could fall, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay still. Cloud felt her reach on her tip toes with a whine before her heels pressed deep into his back again. Cloud had to stop himself from wincing.

When Scarlet stepped back onto the ground, Cloud felt a foot under his chin to lift his head. He scowled at the glare Scarlet was giving him before trailing his gaze back to the floor. Scarlet yanked her foot away with a scoff and stepped to another wall of the cave. Cloud stood with a light groan and scratched the back of his head.

It wasn’t until a couple hours later when Hojo somehow decided that was all of the materia he needed to test. Scarlet was annoyed because they hadn’t explored the entire cave, but Cloud and Sephiroth couldn’t wait to get back to Midgar. Cloud crawled back into the helicopter faster than he expected, and he swore he saw Sephiroth holding back a laugh. When they were up in the air, Cloud gave another middle finger to the ground below, specifically to the whirlwind surrounding it. Cloud huffed his breath as he pulled away from the window and spotted Hojo muttering to himself about the results he could get. Sephiroth shrugged at him as Scarlet was too busy yelling at the pilot. Cloud leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes; he wasn’t expecting to get any sleep because of the jerking the helicopter was doing, but he was glad to finally go home.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so jittery about going back to Shinra.” Sephiroth spoke up with a lifted eyebrow.

“Normally, I’m not,” Cloud held one of his arms. “It just felt uncomfortable. I don’t know if it’s cause of where we are or who we’re with,” He shot a glance towards the beta still muttering to himself. “Just not feeling it today.”

Sephiroth grunted as a response, and Cloud felt relief fill his chest the farther they traveled away from the Northern Crater. He leaned back in his seat with content, letting his hands fall in his lap as they flew back to Midgar for some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I kinda forgot that Scarlet existed until I saw the new FF7 Remake trailer, and if you saw that trailer, you probably saw the reference in this chapter. Oh, and Scarlet's an alpha btw. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the Main Story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100/chapters/44711185

Chapter 5

Cloud fidgeted in the passenger seat as he watched Midgar trail farther and farther away the further they drove. He sighed and leaned against the window with half-lid eyes glancing out at the orange terrain. The sun was setting behind them on their way to Junon, and Cloud had both hands pressed firmly in his lap.

“Why so tense, Spike?”

Zack’s voice echoed through the car, and it took Cloud a second to realize who he was with. He puffed out one of his cheeks. “It’s just. . . are you sure you want to spend your birthday with me?”

“Who else would I spend it with?” Zack replied cheerfully. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but not everyone in SOLDIER is a social butterfly like I am. And Kunsel is busy, so that only left you. Plus, I like spending time with you.”

“O-Oh.” Cloud felt his cheeks flush and he turned away sheepishly.

The sun had almost completely set behind the mountain as they arrived in Corel Town. Cloud hadn’t even closed the car door before Zack pulled him by the arm. “I would be careful. I heard these people aren’t too keen on Shinra being around.” He had a point. There were a few giving skeptical glares in their direction as they passed through the town. Cloud shrouded behind the alpha as a result. The smell of burning coal and smoke was filling his nostrils, and it almost gave him a migraine along with the loud chatter and clangs from the people.

When they reached the gondola, Zack paid the fee for both of them before they climbed inside. “You ever been to the Saucer?” He asked.

Cloud shook his head. “Being a country boy has its limits. And I never got a chance to after joining Shinra.”

“Well, then we’ll do what you want to do.”

“Wait, that’s not how it works,” Cloud put his hands up in defense. “We should be doing what _you_ want. It’s your birthday, Zack.”

“And what I want is to make you comfortable.” Zack winked. Cloud felt his face heat up again and he fidgeted in his seat. Zack only laughed as he glanced out the window to see the ground shrink from their vision. Cloud peeked his head out the window the higher they got, eventually pulling away because of the nausea. Zack patted him on the shoulder with a chuckle, and it caused them both to burst into laughter.

Cloud was almost blinded by the bright spotlights flashing around as they approached the Saucer. Once his vision adjusted, his jaw dropped at the sight. It was colorful and lively, something he wasn’t exactly used to but still felt ecstatic about. He felt Zack’s gaze on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

They arrived at the small station, and Cloud was met face to face with a large, Chocobo mascot jumping around the entrance. He blinked in surprise as he followed the alpha. “Don’t we have to pay or something?”

“Not when you got a membership.” Zack flicked a card in the air with a wink. He pulled the blonde into the main hall where they were greeted with bright, yellow walls, eight pathways, and a small bulletin against the wall. Zack gestured to the room. “Where to first?”

Cloud stepped over to the bulletin with a hum. He bit the inside of his cheek. Each pathway had multiple options, so it was hard to choose. He placed his hands behind his back and swayed before turning back to the alpha. “I think the Battle Square might be nice. Don’t you?”

Zack grinned. “Beating up some monsters? I’m game.” Cloud smiled and pulled him over to the right to the pathway closest to the board. Cloud was expecting to go into another room. But instead, he came face to face with a large, stone staircase with a purple carpet leading to the top. His jaw dropped to the floor and Zack had to snort. Zack began to climb the stairs with the omega hot on his tail. Cloud spotted the entrances to the other parts of the park as they made their way up, and he was already thinking of what they were doing next.

They arrived at a lobby area and Zack skipped over to the desk to sign them both up. Cloud held one of his arms shyly. A couple of people were giving him strange looks, and it was making him uncomfortable. He shrouded behind the alpha as a result.

The duo was led to a small arena surrounded by viewers questioning why an omega was in the Battle Square. They quickly prepared themselves for whatever was about to head their way. The mumbles quickly turned into gasps, and soon, cheers and roars were echoing through the area as the duo cut down every wave of enemies. Cloud got a good stab at one that was trying to sneak up on Zack, and Zack threw one over his shoulder. Cloud felt a hand on his arm and was tugged towards the center of the floor. Once he realized what Zack was doing, he only smiled and cut through three simultaneously as the bell rang above them. The crowd roared with awe as they caught their breath. Zack held out a hand and led Cloud off of the stage. They waved to the pedestrians as they made their way back to the lobby.

“Well I’ll be.”

The two turned around to see a tan-skinned alpha wearing nothing but shorts approach them. He was large, larger than Zack, and his size was enough to be intimidated by, but Cloud stood his ground. “And who are you supposed to be?” Zack asked.

“I’m Dio. I run this establishment,” The man replied. “I heard a rumor there was an omega in the Battle Square, and I wanted to see them for myself.”

“Well, here I am,” Cloud gestured to himself with a scowl. “What about it?”

“Nothing,” Dio put his hands up in defense. “I’m here to give my congrats. Not every day you see an omega in here.” He reached his hand out with a smile, indicating to the blonde he wanted a handshake. Cloud hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand firmly and lifting his head to face him. Dio pulled away a few seconds after. “I hope you two enjoy your visit.”

“We will.” Zack piped up with a wave as he disappeared through the doors. Soon after, the duo made their way back down the large staircase with satisfied smiles. “So, where do you want to go next?” Zack asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Cloud placed a finger on his chin. “I was thinking we could check out the Event Square. That’s where the plays are, right?”

“Yep.” Zack winked and pulled him along towards the exit.

Cloud didn’t know what kind of play to expect because of where they were. Judging Zack’s face, he was equally as clueless, but his eyes were saying to go along with whatever they were about to witness.

What he wasn’t expecting was to be stopped right as they entered the auditorium by a peppy young woman in a suit. “Congratulations!” She said. “You two are our 100th couple! You get to be guest stars in our production tonight!”

“C-Couple!?” Cloud choked on his breath as his face heated up with embarrassment. Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly before they were both pulled off to the side.

The lights dimmed shortly after, and a narrating voice boomed across the hall. “Once upon a time in a far away land. There was a great hero by the name of Alfred!” Zack was shoved onto the stage before a spotlight shone on him. It took him a minute to collect himself before striking a heroic pose; there were a few oohs and aahs in the audience. “Alfred is currently on a quest to save Princess Rosa from the evil Dragon King Valvados!”

There was another spotlight to his left. Zack turned to see a large man in a mediocre but well put together dragon costume, but most of his attention was on the omega with his hands tied behind his back wearing a makeshift dress and a tiara. His cheeks were burning as Zack improved a line. “Unhand the princess, you foul beast!”

“If you want the princess, come get her yourself!” The man in the dragon costume sneered.

Zack faintly heard the man mutter for Cloud to say something before hearing him cry out. “Oh, help me, Great Hero Alfred! Please, help me!” He reached out to the alpha as he was pulled back roughly.

There was a pause as they scurried off of the stage. Zack was about to run after them until a voice called out to him from behind. “Wait, Great Hero Alfred! You mustn’t go alone!” A knight stumbled on stage and almost tripped over his feet. “Before you go, you need to see the King! He has news for you about how to save the princess!”

“The King?”

Another man wearing a crown stepped on stage along with a man wearing a cloak and hat covered in stars. Zack had an idea where it could go. The King spoke first. “Great Hero Alfred, I have requested this wizard to help us save the princess and vanquish the Dragon King Valvados!”

“Does the Wizard know of his weakness?” Zack lifted an eyebrow as he asked.

“Why yes indeed!” The Wizard piped up with a smile before putting a finger to his lips. “But it’s a delicate secret only you should know!” The Wizard stepped closer and babbled something in Zack’s ear before pulling away. “You know what to do, Great Hero Alfred!”

“Ha! He wishes!” The man in the dragon costume came back with Cloud under his arm still blushing a bright red. He beckoned the alpha forward. “Come at me, Great Hero!”

“It’s dangerous to go alone! Take this!” The King threw him a foam sword and it made Zack grin. The man also pulled out a foam sword and lazily tossed Cloud to the side. Cloud scrambled to his feet and dashed to Zack’s side. He clutched the ravenette’s arm with a whine. “Defeat this evil creature and save us all!” Cloud exclaimed as he jumped in place.

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Zack turned to him with a smile. “I’ll do everything I can to protect you.” He took Cloud’s hand in his own and softly kissed his fingers. The action was enough for Cloud’s mind to go blank.

The man in the dragon costume stumbled and dropped the sword. “Ack! The power of true love! My only weakness!” He gagged for a moment before flopping on stage. There was a chorus of whoas from the audience.

The King ran forward and held Zack’s arm in the air. “He did it! The Great Hero Alfred defeated the Dragon King! Hooray!”

The rest of the cast as well as the audience joined in on the cheers and applause. Cloud was still on his other arm and managed to smile. “My hero.” The comment made Zack smirk and he waved to the people in the stands.

Both of them had gotten a tremendous amount of GP for participating before they left the square. Zack stretched his arms as Cloud brushed out his hair to make sure there wasn’t any leftover glitter in it. “So, what should we do now?” He asked.

“We could watch a Chocobo race or two,” Zack checked the brochure on his phone. “Well, that’s probably a bad idea since they might mistake you for one.”

“Hey!”

Cloud playfully socked him in the arm as Zack snickered. “But do you want to? Or do you want to relax for a bit?”

Cloud scratched the back of his head with half-lid eyes. “I don’t know. The fighting kind of wore me out.”

“Then, we’ll go to the Wonder Square and play some games. Doesn’t require much physical movement. Sounds good, don’t you think?”

“A few party games sound good.” Zack gently took his arm and led him away.

They hadn’t even taken a few steps inside before a high voiced called out to them. Both of them spotted a large Moogle with a small black and white cat with a crown and cape riding on its back. “Haven’t seen you two around! Let me tell your fortune for ya!”

“Fortune?” Cloud lifted an eyebrow. He wasn’t one to believe fortunes, so he was skeptical of the talking cat. He couldn’t help but frown.

“I think it could be nice.” Zack piped up with optimism. He kept an arm around Cloud’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

Cloud puffed out a cheek, but he nodded. The cat’s ears perked up and he grinned. “Excellent! Then without further ado, let’s see that fortune!” The Moogle did a funny dance by waving its arms and kicking its legs in the air. When it stopped, the cat pulled a small slip of paper from behind it. Its eyes scanned the paper with a hum before he turned to the duo. “Along with the hardships come pleasant surprises!” He declared happily.

“What does that mean?” Cloud crossed his arms.

“That’s for you to find out,” The cat replied. “I can look at you and tell you’ve been through some stuff already,” The response made the blonde avert his gaze. “But, it’s not my place to know. I’m only here to give fortunes.”

“It’s a nice fortune though,” Zack complimented. “Thank you for that.”

“No problem! If you ever want your fortune told again, just come look for good ol’ Cait Sith!” The cat saluted before the Moogle toddled off somewhere.

“That cat gives me weird vibes,” Cloud muttered. “I don’t want to run into him again.”

“Then, we won’t stay here. But there is somewhere else I want to take you before we leave the Saucer.”

Cloud found himself being led to a gondola in the Round Square. Zack ushered him to climb inside before he followed suit. There was a jerk before the cart began to slowly trail up the rail with a soft creak. Cloud leaned against the open window with a soft sigh and tilted his head. He watched the lights bright up the saucer and heard the loud chatter and happy screams from the people below him. The light breeze in the air was enough to make him smile.

He soon felt gentle fingers in his hair, and he lifted his gaze to see Zack peering down at him. “You look like you’re enjoying this.”

“It’s calming,” Cloud replied while leaning his cheek against his arm. “You don’t get stuff like this in Nibelheim.”

“Ditto Gongaga.”

There was a shift in the corner of Cloud’s eye, and he saw Zack wrap an arm around him again and pull him close into his hold. Cloud’s face was tinted a light pink, but he leaned into the alpha anyway. His shoulders relaxed when he heard a low rumble in Zack’s throat, and he closed his eyes. “Happy birthday, Zack.”

“Thanks, Cloud.” Cloud felt his heart flutter slightly when their fingers intertwined tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hands you Gold Saucer date*
> 
> Side note, the bit with Cait Sith was a last minute addition. I originally wasn't going to have the Wonder Square segment, but then I thought "Well they might as well since they're there." so we have Cait Sith. Also, I remembered the date segment and I just HAD to add the play.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next one because it's based off of my favorite part in the game!
> 
> P.S: You like the Zelda reference?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wall Market Theme intensifies*
> 
> Check out the Main Story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100/chapters/44711185

Chapter 6

Cloud had to bite back a groan when he saw the report laying in front of him. Lazard’s hands were folded neatly in front of him and his face was emotionless. Cloud felt one of his eyes twitch at the picture paperclipped to the file and he swore he was looking at the portal to Hell itself. “Sir, may I ask what this is about?”

“As you know, Don Corneo is a valuable asset of ours. However, we’ve had reports suggesting he has his own plans that could put the company in jeopardy. These are only suspicions of course, but as you know, we don’t take those lightly,” Lazard glanced down at the file again. “As such, we have requested you to get some information out of him in order to clear these suspicions before the media gets a hold of them.”

“Isn’t this normally a job for the Turks?” Cloud asked genuinely.

“In most circumstances, yes,” Lazard nodded. “However, our omega Turks aren’t too fond of the mission, so we’ve decided to choose you.”

“You’re pushing the assignment on me, then.” Cloud frowned.

“You’re the only omega in the SOLDIER program. It has to be you, Cloud.”

Cloud rubbed one of his arms and slumped his shoulders, looking back at the photo with half-lid eyes. During his time in the infantry, one of the senior officers had gathered the omegas together and told them to be cautious of Wall Market specifically because of Don Corneo, and if they had to go to Wall Market, an alpha or beta had to be with them so they wouldn’t be picked up off the road. From that alone, Cloud already knew what the man was like.

Cloud released the breath he was holding in. “Alright. What’s the plan?”

“I take it I don’t need to tell you since you’re most likely aware of what goes down in Wall Market,” Lazard replied as he leaned back in his seat. “However, this won’t be a one-man job. You will be accompanied by a Turk, and another SOLDIER operative will have eyes on you at all times in case we need to pull you out of the mission. After that, the Turks will be in charge.”

“I see,” Slowly, Cloud took the file in his hand. “Well, I better get ready then.”

“I wish you luck. Please be careful. I’m sure the Don has tricks up his sleeve.”

Cloud nodded before exiting the office and keeping the file close to his chest so no one would see. He bit the corner of his lip before releasing a loud groan and throwing his face against the folder. “I can’t believe this.” His voice was muffled.

“So, you’re on the Wall Market assignment?”

A familiar voice spoke behind him. Cloud whirled around to see Zack with a lifted eyebrow and a hand on his hip. Cloud held the folder face down and averted his gaze. “How’d you know?”

“Well, Lazard mentioned an omega SOLDIER in the message, so it was obviously you,” Zack shrugged. “You ever been to Wall Market?”

“I’ve been avoiding it because of Don Corneo. Now I have no choice,” Cloud sighed and turned his gaze back to the alpha. “What about you?”

“I don’t go often,” Zack replied. “Luxiere took Kunsel and I to Honeybee a few times, and people have thrown themselves at me, so I’ve been avoiding it too.”

“Guess we’re in the same boat then.”

Zack chuckled and smiled in a way that made Cloud’s heart flutter. He hooked an arm over the younger teen’s shoulder like he did at the Saucer and pulled him close. “Come on. He said our designated Turk is in the briefing room, right? We should head over.”

“Y-Yeah.” Zack let him go so he could lead the way. Cloud still didn’t let him see the file even though he should. But he figured Zack already had the gist of what the Don was like and how Cloud was going to get in.

When they entered the briefing room, they spotted Cissnei chatting with a younger female Turk with short, blonde hair. Both of them paused when the duo entered the room with Cloud still keeping the file close to him. Cissnei crossed her arms with a smile before gesturing to the blonde. “Zack, Cloud, I want you to meet Elena. She’s the newest recruit who will join us.”

“Nice to meet you.” Zack held out a hand with his signature smile that made Cloud blush.

“So, you’re the omega SOLDIER.” Elena leaned in to get a closer look at the other blonde, but Cloud only shrouded away. She pulled away with a frown. “I expected something else.”

“Get used to it.”

“Anyway, we need to discuss the mission,” Cissnei interjected and put herself between the two. “Since all of us have an idea as to what to do with Don Corneo, I take it we don’t need to talk much.”

“Get Cloud dressed up so he can be the bride for the night, right?” Zack replied.

“B-Bride!?” Cloud stammered and hugged himself. “Bride for what!?”

“I thought you would know.” Cissnei lifted an eyebrow.

“I mean, I was told to not go to Wall Market alone so I wouldn’t be taken to him,” Cloud averted his gaze. “I knew what that meant, but I didn’t have the context.”

“So, basically, the Don picks up omegas from Wall Market as you were told,” Zack replied with his hands behind his head. “But he picks one to be his bride for the night. I don’t know what happens to the others.”

“Basically, we have to make you fuckable enough for the Don.” Elena’s words made Cloud’s face turn bright red. She crossed her arms with a light smile. “Luckily, I have an acquaintance in Wall Market that can help us out.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on you from the outside,” Zack soothed, but the concern was still in his voice. “When we get the information we need, we’ll bust in and get you out.”

“And what if I can’t?” Cloud asked still holding himself. “What if he. . . you know?”

“I know you have your ways of convincing him.”

That didn’t make him feel any better, but the wink made his heart melt. Cissnei spoke up again. “One more thing, Cloud. The Don is very traditional when it comes to this sort of thing, so you should expect the usual attire for courting,” Cloud didn’t need to be told twice, and he nodded with a grumble. “I’ll also be escorting you so you wouldn’t be taken by any random alpha on the street.”

“I should get in touch with my contact so she’ll be aware.” Elena piped up.

“I’ll get a team ready to go,” Cissnei replied. “With that, we should meet at the train station this evening. Good luck.”

Zack allowed the other omega to exit before him, and he fumbled with the file Cloud shoved in his hands. “Ugh, I don’t want to deal with old perverts,” He grumbled. “I already deal with that here.”

“It might not be so bad,” He stopped when Cloud shot him a glare. “Okay yeah, you may be right. But you won’t be alone. Me and the Turks will be here to back you up and make sure nothing happens to you.”

“Thanks. That makes me feel a little better,” Cloud slumped his shoulders. “But I’m still nervous. I don’t know what he’ll do to me.”

“Well, you’re not SOLDIER for nothing, that’s for sure.”

Cloud nodded as they stepped inside the elevator. He leaned against the glass wall and lowered his head. Zack’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair to comfort him, but it did little to help. He tugged on the back of his shirt with an audible whine. Zack’s hand trailed to the nape of his neck, and while Cloud feared he would grab it, he only traced his thumb across the scent gland. Cloud didn’t know if he was aware of what could happen, but he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Cloud couldn’t help but notice how protective Zack was lately. During the train ride to the slums, he always had an arm wrapped around him and shot a glare to any alpha who so much as looked at them. Cissnei and Elena kept their distance and gave each other a lifted eyebrow. While Cloud appreciated it –while also not getting his hopes up— he couldn’t help but find it weird.

Cloud wasn’t surprised to find the bustling life in Wall Market: pedestrians filled every corner with loud chatter coming from the bars and shops with different music blending into a large mess of horns and guitar riffs. Cloud had to block one of his ears cause of the noise as they stepped to the far back corner of the area. The shop had a very traditional exterior, almost looking like it came straight out of Wutai. Elena skipped towards the front door with a smile. “And we’re here!” She announced proudly. “The owner is very associated with the Don, so with her help, there will be no trouble!”

“And you’re sure about this?” Zack lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course!”

“Looks like we have to go for it.” Cloud turned to see Cissnei on the phone before glancing back at the alpha who still had an arm wrapped around his waist. “You can let go, you know.”

“Oh, sorry,” Zack pulled away and scratched his cheek. “Just worried that you’ll get snatched away or something. I like to keep my eye on you.”

“Right. . .” Cloud tried to push down whatever thoughts he had in his mind.

They entered the small shop to be greeted with a large wooden counter and the same Wutainese aesthetic they saw outside. Behind the counter was a woman wearing a kimono with her hair tied up looking down at the list in front of her with a deadpan gaze. She held a pipe in her hand that she occasionally pressed her lips against. When the door chimed, she lifted an eyebrow and looked up, immediately spotting Elena leading the group. She set the list aside and stood up. “Nice to see you. I assume you’re doing well,” Her eyes trailed to the blonde SOLDIER. “So, you’re the omega Elena told me about.”

“Yes ma’am?” Cloud didn’t know how to respond, but he nodded.

“You’ll be paid extra for your cooperation, Madame M.” Cissnei piped up with a smile.

“Yes, I know.” The woman brought the pipe to her lips again as she paced around the blonde. She hummed to herself as her eyes continued to shift across his figure. She pulled away with furrowed brows. “I’ll admit. I’ve never given my services to an omega SOLDIER before.”

“It’s a first for everyone.” Cissnei crossed her arms.

Madame M set the pip on the counter. “Very well. Follow me into the next room, omega. Oh,” She turned to Zack with a light glare. “I hope I don’t have to make myself clear when I say alphas aren’t allowed beyond this point.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Zack held up his hands in defense. Madame M’s glare didn’t let up as she almost slammed the door behind her.

Elena leaned against the counter and picked at her nails, and Zack gave Cissnei a worried look. “Will he be alright?”

“Madame M is excellent at her craft,” Cissnei responded blankly while glancing at her phone. “He’ll be fine. This might take a while, so you can go explore if you want. I’ll call you back when we’re ready.”

Zack opened his mouth to respond before a light moan reached his ears. He turned back to the door in question only for a loud groan to be heard from the other side of it. Zack’s ears went red and he whipped around. “Yeah, you’re right,” He coughed into his arm. “I’ll see you guys later.”

During his walk, Zack got a few glances and stares, and he was almost certain the people around shifted the topic of their conversations to him. He could only roll his eyes and passed by the different shops and stands, almost getting pulled to the Honeybee Inn by an omega with a large bust. Other vendors were offering to sell him items he didn’t need, but Zack had a feeling they were doing that in order to boast that they sold merch to a SOLDIER to gain more customers.

Zack got to spend his time wisely. He spent some time at the gym and hung out with one of the patrons –he got into a squatting competition with one of them and won without a sweat— he got a stress meal at the diner because he had no idea whether the mission would go well or not, and by the time he left, Cissnei had messaged him saying that Cloud was ready. The words felt a bit ominous and made Zack lift an eyebrow, but he was sure there was nothing to worry about.

When he entered Madame M’s shop again, his jaw hit the floor.

A dark purple corset lined with lace was tightly fitted around Cloud’s chest and torso with connected lace sleeves that trailed down his wrists and exposed his shoulders. A short, black flare skirt hung around his waist –and shamelessly showing off the matching black garters and tight socks connecting to them— and low-heeled black boots were strapped to his feet. A dark-purple collar lined with black lace hung around his neck along with a small black bow that had been fitted in his spikes.

Elena waved a hand in front of his eyes with a confused look. She shrugged to the Turk next to her and stepped to Madame M’s side. Madame M released a puff of smoke. “I must have done a good job if the alpha is gawking like that. Should we give him a moment?”

Cissnei giggled. “I believe we should. Expect your payment by tomorrow morning.”

Zack hardly registered the women exiting out the front door. The furious blush on Cloud’s face ran to the tips of his ears as he pulled on the skirt, keeping his gaze to the floor. “I-Is it too much?”

“N-No,” Zack finally managed to speak, but his words were gasps as his cheeks turned pink. “No— Gaia, you look great. Like, really great. You’re. . . stunning.”

That only made Cloud’s blush darken. Zack’s eyes trailed from his face to below the neck. The dark colors went well with his pale complexion, and the clothes had the right amount of tightness for Cloud to fill them out without them looking too small for him. His eyes traveled to the skirt; it was so short, he was almost positive that there would be a flash of whatever was underneath with every step Cloud took. He didn’t know if there were panties or a thong under it, but it didn’t matter; either garment would have the same effect.

Zack didn’t know how Cloud got closer to him; Or maybe it was him getting closer to Cloud. Regardless, an itching feeling crawled up his fingertips, and there was a burning desire in his chest that he couldn’t quite name. Suddenly, the mission didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t want the Don seeing Cloud like this. He didn’t want _anyone_ seeing Cloud like this, all dolled up to be whisked away somewhere. The burning in his chest spread across him like a wildfire and he had to stop himself from clenching his jaw. Was it out of anger or jealousy? What was he jealous of? Don Corneo touching Cloud? Of course he would be worried about that. Cloud was a friend, so it would be natural to worry; that’s all it was, right?

“Z-Zack?” The soft tone snapped him out of his trance. His hands were gripping the lace enveloping the omega’s arms. Cloud gazed at him with a look of innocence, his eyes filled with embarrassment, confusion, but most of all, fear. Zack was scaring him; that was the last thing he wanted.

“Sorry.” He pulled away with shame. There was no way Cloud could walk out without being devoured, that much he knew. Zack shrugged off his jacket –thankful for wearing a longer coat— and wrapped it around the omega’s shoulders. To his relief, the jacket went down to just below his thighs and was able to cover them up. “Here. It wouldn’t do you any good to get picked up on the way there.”

“T-Thanks.” Cloud nodded and zipped up the jacket. It didn’t stop Zack from flexing his fingers and keeping his eyes on Cloud’s frame. He could feel his nostrils flaring from the exoticness of the outfit, and Cloud’s face wasn’t helping him in the slightest. He envisioned those baby blue eyes to have a different look in them, one less innocent and more provocative.

Elena stayed behind with Madame M because of her confidence in the mission being a success. Cissnei had Tseng on the other line while keeping a very confused gaze on the alpha next to her. Cloud pulled on the jacket while trying to ignore the tight hold around his waist, glancing over to see Zack’s pupils slightly more dilated than they were when they reached Wall Market. _I knew this was a bad idea_ , He thought shyly and turned away. _He’s not himself_.

They were halfway across the bridge towards the large mansion on the other side before Cissnei stopped them both. “Cloud and I will take it from here,” She said to the alpha. “Go to your position.” Zack only glared as a response and tightened his hold. Now Cloud was equally worried and confused. What on earth was going through Zack’s mind that made him act out? Cissnei responded with a frown of her own. “I don’t need your attitude, Zack. He’ll be fine.”

Zack pursed his lips. “Fine. Whatever.” He pulled his hand away –something Cloud immediately missed— and reached forward to pull the jacket down the omega’s shoulders. Concern replaced the anger in his eyes, making him look less like a chihuahua ready to bite someone’s ankle and more like a pug missing its owner. “Good luck,” He muttered. “Don’t frown a lot, okay? I heard it makes you less appealing.”

“Thank you.” Cloud’s heart gave a soft tug at the fake wink Zack gave him before scampering off to the side.

Cissnei held out her arm. “Shall we go?”

Cloud held in a breath, but he nodded. Taking Cissnei’s arm, they slowly stepped across the bridge. The closer they got, the more intimidating the building looked. Cloud had to stop himself from shaking as they approached the door. Cissnei squeezed his arm. “I’m going in with you.” She muttered softly.

“I know.” Cloud released the breath he was holding in before they both pushed the door open, revealing a golden hallway and another door at the end of it. Standing in front of the door were three men –two alphas with a beta between them— all lifting an eyebrow at the duo who was stepping towards them. Cloud could feel the alphas staring him down while the beta looked completely unfazed.

Cissnei spoke with a smile. “Courtesy of Shinra. I hope the Don will appreciate it. You were looking for a third omega, correct?”

“Never expected Shinra to pull something like this.” The beta lifted an eyebrow with a hand on his hip.

“Don’t be like that, Leslie,” The alpha on his right replied excitedly before turning to the Turk. “The Don will be happy about this. We’ll take him off your hands.”

“Of course.” Cissnei gave the SOLDIER a pat on the back before pulling her arm away. Immediately, the two alphas had their hands on him to guide him further into the building. Cloud couldn’t help but notice they were trying to pry their fingers under the skirt, not realizing that the outfit was a one-piece.

They entered what looked like an office area. There were two other omegas –a male and a female both dressed in revealing clothing— who turned at Cloud’s arrival and jumped at the alphas behind him. “Don’t you worry your pretty, little heads,” One of the alphas spoke with a slur. “The Don will be with you shortly.”

The door slammed shut behind them. Cloud turned to the girl attempting to pull down her dress and the boy was holding himself. He couldn’t help but feel bad; he didn’t know what was going to happen to them if he was chosen.

A door burst open in front of them which was followed by a giddy laughter. The three saw a bald, middle-aged man with a tuff of yellow hair wearing a red coat. His pudgy, ringed fingers made grabbing motions at them with a cigar bouncing between his teeth. Cloud felt all of the color drain from his face.

“Now, let’s see,” The Don spoke and rubbed his chin. “Who will be the lucky kitten tonight?” He paced around the three of them, and Cloud did his best to not tense up. The man turned to the girl first. “I could get a good fuck out of you even with that shitty giraffe neck you have,” He moved passed her towards the boy. “You have nice legs; tender and easy to bite through,” Finally, he turned to Cloud in the middle and he lifted an eyebrow. “Your face. . . You look familiar,” He leaned in and Cloud had to stop himself from leaning back. “You have an alpha’s scent on you, but you don’t smell taken. Interesting. . .” He trailed off and backed away.

After a few moments of sitting at his desk, a wicked grin appeared on his face and he chuckled darkly. He nodded to the other alphas in the room before pointing. “The blonde one! The one with the plump ass! He’s the winner!”

Cloud felt his heart drop at the large finger pointing right at him. The other two omegas gave him fearful glances as they were whisked away to another room, leaving him alone with the Don.

“Now now, Kitten. Don’t be like that,” The Don beckoned him forward. “A nice fuck from me will wipe that alpha scent off you in no time."

The thought of not having Zack’s scent on him made Cloud want to run, but he held his ground. He slowly followed the man to the door behind the desk to another hall. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he was led into a room with a large bed with velvet covers. He sat at the foot of the bed nervously, contemplating whether it was a good idea or not.

An invalid touch landed on his shoulders and he flinched. A small glass filled with a clear liquid came into his vision, and he turned to the Don behind him. “Let’s relax ourselves and have a drink, Kitten.”

Cloud was smart enough to know it wasn’t just a normal shot of alcohol. He was almost confident it was an aphrodisiac of sorts. But he knew calling him out would only make him suspicious. Cloud was starting to regret his idea.

He wrapped his fingers around the glass and pushed it away, turning around completely to face the much older man with half-lid eyes. “There’s no need for that.” He cooed, mentally screaming at himself for even going through with it.

Don Corneo lifted an eyebrow before reaching out to cup his chin. “Is there something you want, Kitten?” His other hand went to the back of Cloud’s thigh and squeezed the skin.

Cloud felt himself gag a little in his mouth but leaned into the touch to not raise suspicion. “There are rumors on top the plate,” He said in a seductive tone. “Rumors about you.”

“And what are they?”

“I don’t know much about them,” Cloud responded as his hands curled around the alpha’s shoulders. “I heard you’re doing something big. Something that will leave Shinra in the dust.”

“Oho. There are people talking about that. But you shouldn’t worry about that right now.” Cloud panicked when he was lowered on his back, his skin brushing against the velvet. His wrists were pinned beside his head as the Don hovered over him. “I’ll tell you soon, but let’s have some fun tonight.”

“But I wanna know now.” Cloud whined, trying to give his best pouty face. Somewhere, he knew Zack was watching this happen. Based on how the ravenette SOLDIER was acting earlier, he knew Zack was holding himself back. He squirmed in the Don’s hold. “Won’t you tell me?”

Don Corneo hummed. Cloud didn’t know if it was actual contemplation or he was only doing it for show. “Ah screw it. You’ll be stuck with me anyway so I might as well tell you,” Cloud’s heart rate picked up when one of his legs was hoisted in the air. “Shinra’s got a new plan up their sleeve. A new city by the name of Neo-Midgar,” The alpha’s lips were right at his shoulder. “I got men inside the company to steal it for me. Wall Market’s fine and all, but it’s time for me to own something bigger and better.”

Cloud had to stop himself from rolling his eyes but shuddered when a hand inched closer to his inner thigh. For some reason, the plot wasn’t surprising to his ears. If anything, it was something he expected from a man like Don Corneo. Now, all he had to do was find a way to signal Zack or the Turks so he could get out of there and never see Don Corneo again.

Don Corneo’s lips returned to his ear. “Is that what you wanted to know, SOLDIER-boy?”

Cloud froze up instantly as the Don sat up. “I’m not that stupid. Why wouldn’t I know the face of the only omega everyone’s been talking about for the past eight months? But. . .” The wicked grin came back. “I have that same omega I can ravish however I want.”

Cloud began to struggle for real instead of the fake teasing he was doing, but the Don was having none of it. Cloud yanked his arm away and attempted to push the older man off of him. He crawled to the foot of the bed, clawing at the sheets and kicking the alpha away from him. He fell face-first on the floor, but Cloud couldn’t bring himself to care. The moment he got to his feet and whirled around, a hard object few straight into his face: it was the glass from earlier.

Cloud staggered against the wall as blood ran down the side of his face, some of it pooling in his mouth from the busted lip. A tangy, metallic taste spread across his tongue like a wave, and he hunched over with a gag. His vision was blurry, and the back of a hand sent him toppling back to the floor. He slowly opened the eye not covered in blood and saw Don Corneo hunch over him. “Bow and submit like the bitch you are.”

Cloud couldn’t bring himself to watch and threw his arms over his face. A sudden feeling of heat washed over him and he tensed up. For a moment, he had the thought of the aphrodisiac sneaking in with the blood when the glass was thrown at him, and he cursed to himself.

A crash was heard next to them. A few pieces of the ceiling landed next to Cloud’s head as a cloud of dust enveloped the room. Both of them turned to see a large figure standing on the bed, and Cloud’s chest filled with relief when he saw it to be Zack. The alpha stumbled with his footing, but it didn’t change the fact he was angry. His eyes landed on the omega’s bloodied face for a split second before turning to Don Corneo. Then he pounced.

A whimpering Don Corneo had been shoved on his back with a foot stomping into his neck and forcing his chin upward. Zack also had his sword inches away from the Don’s face, the blade side barely touching the skin. Cloud sat up with a hand over the blood-covered side of his face. “Lay another finger on him and your face is gone!”

Genuine fear rushed through Cloud. Zack had never looked so angry: His eyes were shrunken and dilated, his pants came in heavy breaths, and for some reason, to Cloud he looked bigger. Who he was looking at was no longer the Zack Fair he knew; who he was looking at was a pure bonafide alpha bred from SOLDIER.

The door burst open and the sound of cocking guns overtook the room. Cloud whirled around to see Tseng and Cissnei with their weapons drawn along with a few infantrymen. “Zack, we’ll take it from here.” Tseng informed with spite.

Zack only pressed the blade against Don Corneo’s face. “Zack!” Cissnei spoke up. “We’ll handle this. Just take care of Cloud.”

Zack’s predatory gaze only softened when he saw the blonde cowering at the foot of the bed. He pulled away, allowing the Turks and infantrymen to cuff the Don and take him away. Cloud flinched when the ravenette alpha reached out to him, but he was pulled into a tight, protective hug. Cloud felt his head being cradled and his fear was gone. The jacket was wrapped around his shoulders once again. “It’s okay,” Zack soothed with a whisper. “You’re okay.”

And that was when Cloud hugged him back.

Zack informed the Turks they were going to stay at an Inn for the night because he knew Cloud wouldn’t make it back to the plate with his injuries. His clothes –along with a first-aid kit— were picked up from Madame M’s, and in no time at all, Zack positioned him in the cramped bathroom in their room. “The room was wiretapped,” He began to explain. “I was listening in for a chance to show up. I didn’t think he would throw the glass at you. I’m so sorry, Cloud.”

Cloud was barely listening, too focused on the boiling heat in his stomach. He held himself tightly and kept his head down, but Zack forced him to look in his eyes so he could treat the wound over his eye. “What’s wrong?”

Cloud knew he wasn’t in the right mind. He knew it was because of the aphrodisiac in his body however little the dosage was. His hands moved on their own and attempted to meld him closer with the alpha. Zack’s face went red. “C-Cloud!?”

“Help me,” Cloud grabbed at the corset with a soft pant. “It’s hot. Please.”

It didn’t take long to click. Cloud pressed against him with a soft purr with a slow roll of his hips and grabbed at Zack’s fingers to bring them in. But Zack pushed the omega back and kept him an arm’s length away. Cloud began to whine as Zack reached over to the faucet, fumbling around for a small cup to negate the effects of the drug, but Cloud managed to wiggle his way into the alpha’s lap and nuzzle him. “I can feel your knot,” He purred in his ear. “I know you want me, _alpha_.”

Zack hadn’t even filled the cup before the blonde went limp. He turned to see Cloud unconscious on his shoulder. He set the cup on the counter and cradled the other sweetly. He didn’t know if was because of the head wound or the drug, but Zack would have to guess a combination of both. Zack sighed and turned him over, figuring to change him back in his regular clothes.

The outfit was a one piece, so he figured it would be best to start with the corset. He fumbled with the knot before managing to loosen it. Once he did, there was a loud gasp from the blonde in his lap, startling him and causing his hands to fly back. Cloud shuddered but didn’t seem to wake up, so that told Zack to keep going. Zack pulled open the corset further, exposing more skin that for some reason looked tantalizing.

He pulled Cloud’s arms out of the sleeves and pushed down the dress to reveal his hips. The sight caused him to lift an eyebrow. There were bruises littered across his hips and tailbone. A sting of anger hit him, thinking it was Don Corneo who gave him the bruises from their fight. But he realized they were faded as if they had been there for a while.

It threw Zack off. Cloud never said anything about having a mate nor did he smell as such. Maybe Cloud had someone who was considered a friend with benefits, someone to help him with his heats. The thought saddened him, but he decided to shake it off. He could sulk later; he had to take care of Cloud first.

A half hour later, Cloud was curled up under the thin covers, but Zack stayed up to keep an eye on him in case the drug didn’t wear off. It gave him time to think. Despite the bandages, Cloud’s face looked more at ease. Zack was never one to study someone’s facial features, but with the blonde, he felt he had to. There were freckles littered across the bridge of his nose, faint enough for people to not see it at first glance until they got closer. Because of his omega traits, his cheeks had a soft, feminine shape to them. And his lips. . .

Zack couldn’t stop himself from brushing a thumb against them. Despite the injury, they were smooth as a feather. Cloud unconsciously pressed his mouth against the thumb, making it seem like he was kissing it.

Zack had to wonder how those lips would feel on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Holy shit this chapter alone was 10 pages long in Microsoft Word what the fuck)
> 
> ANYWAY this is by far my favorite chapter to write. Wall Market is my favorite section of the game, so it's no surprise that Chapter 9 was my favorite to play through in the remake, which is why I included Madame M and Leslie. I still need to unlock the other dresses because I like the blue one the best. This was probably just a me thing but I could totally see Don Corneo using aphrodisiac on the "bride" so it wouldn't seem like rape. Because let's be real: who would want to fuck that?
> 
> I also had to look up when Elena joined the Turks only to find out that she didn't join until after the plate fell, but I added her anyway. This fic isn't canon compliant so why should I be worried about that?
> 
> And before you ask, no Zack did not kiss Cloud in his sleep because if we know Zack Fair, we know he's all about the consent. Angry protective jealous pining Zack is best Zack tho. Stay tuned for more shenanigans!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zack yawned with a stretch as he stepped out of the elevator with Kunsel by his side with his hands in his pockets. Zack kept his hands behind his head with a carefree smile on his face, and Kunsel looked over at him with a lifted eyebrow. “What has you in a good mood?”

“You mean you don’t get excited for training?” Zack whirled around with a grin and both hands on his hips. “You insult me, Kunsel.”

“Oh please,” Kunsel rolled his eyes. “Takes a lot to insult you.”

Zack had to laugh. Kunsel shrugged with a chuckle. A few cadets scampered by them, tripping over their feet as they paused to salute at the two. When the SOLDIERs passed, the cadets ran off with happy chatter that neither of them cared for. They approached a door with the label _Training Room #7_ , causing Zack to hum in approval. “And we’re here.”

“I hope it’s empty,” Kunsel said with a sigh. “The guy before us took the best slot of the day.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Zack replied. “We’ll get it next time.” He pulled open the door with a smile, and the smile turned into a gawk.

Angeal was sparring with another SOLDIER who just happened to be the spiky-haired 3rd Class Zack couldn’t get out of his mind for the past couple weeks. He wasn’t able to get that image of Cloud out of his mind since he tried to seduce him in Wall Market. Something awoke in Zack that caused him to not see the omega the same way he used to. No, it wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed how attractive Cloud was. Just seeing that literal ball of sunshine was enough to brighten Zack’s day.

Cloud was a bit smaller than Angeal due to them being different dynamics, but that didn’t make him any less powerful. He gave every offensive swing towards the older man, putting him on the defensive and missing every jab towards the blonde. Cloud couldn’t help but smirk as he ducked under another swing and drop-kicked the beta. But when he turned his attention away briefly to look at who entered the room, his breath hitched at the sight of the alpha smiling at him.

The split second away from Angeal is what caused the beta to kick him to the floor.

Cloud winced at the impact, his sword flying out of his hands. Angeal held out a hand to help him to his feet, and when he did, Cloud blushed in embarrassment and turned away. That snapped Zack out of his trance, and he slowly clapped with a smile. “I’m impressed. You’re getting better every day.”

“If he keeps this up, he’ll be a 1st in no time,” Angeal chuckled. “Did you guys need the room?”

“We have it booked for the next few hours,” Kunsel replied. “You’re the one who went over your time.”

“Oh?” Angeal glanced at the digital clock above them. “I guess we have. Sorry for taking over time.”

“Just be sure to not do it again.”

Cloud sighed and proceeded to pick up his sword from the floor. He dusted himself off and was about to follow Angeal out of the door before bumping headfirst into Zack’s chest. His blush darkened and he backed away immediately. “S-Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine!” Zack quickly responded. He bit the corner of his lip and scratched the back of his head. “Hey, before you go. Do you wanna get a bit to eat when I’m done?”

“What do you mean?” Cloud lifted an eyebrow.

“I-I don’t know,” Zack laughed awkwardly. “I mean. . . do you wanna like. . . have dinner at my place? Might be better to eat with someone than be alone.”

Cloud’s heart stopped. His brain began to fill with questions. Was he asking him out? No, no way. Zack ate with his friends all the time, and that’s all Cloud was. Then why was Zack’s face so red? What was he implying? Would it be just the two of them? Was Zack going to confess to him? Was Zack going to try to _kiss_ him?

“Cloud?”

“S-Sorry, I can’t!” Cloud blurted out, trying to find some sort of excuse. “I-I promised some of my buddies from my old unit that I would hang with them.”

“Oh.” Cloud hated that Zack looked like a kicked puppy. Zack shrugged lazily, and Cloud knew he was forcing a smile. “Maybe next time, then.”

“Y-Yeah.” Cloud’s heart was seconds away from leaping out of his chest, and his blush hadn’t faded in the slightest. “W-Well, I’ll see you later.” He practically bolted out of the training room with Kunsel’s widening eyes shifting between him and Zack.

Zack suddenly bent down and screamed into his hands. “Gods, why is this so hard!?” He sprang to his feet with panic. “I didn’t make things awkward when I told him about Wall Market, did I? Is that why he’s been avoiding me?”

“Calm down, dude,” Kunsel put his hands up in defense. “I think he’s just busy.”

Zack puffed out a cheek with a pout and a hum with his gaze to the floor. He sighed before pumping a fist. “Okay! I shouldn’t worry about it now! He’ll come to me when he wants to talk!” Right after saying this, Zack bent down to do a flurry of squats with a determined look in his eyes. Kunsel didn’t know what to think, but he shrugged and joined the alpha.

* * *

Even after three hours of training, Zack couldn’t get what he saw as a rejection out of his mind. It also didn’t help that he didn’t see Cloud or Angeal for the rest of the afternoon so he had no idea if what Cloud said was true. Kunsel suggested having some drinks on the plate to numb the sadness, and Zack –not knowing what else to do or how to feel better— decided it was a good idea.

Kunsel was busy chatting with other patrons, leaving Zack to sit alone at the bar. He swirled a half-filled cocktail, pleasantly buzzed but still thinking about the omega who hadn’t left his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about him; His hair he would love to run his fingers through, the eyes he could stare into until the end of time, Gaia, the freckles he would kiss over and over again. What Zack would love to see most was that face Cloud made in their shitty motel room in Wall Market. The arousing look in his eyes that sent sparks flaring in Zack’s chest and the feeling of Cloud pressing against him were things Zack wanted to experience again. He groaned and chugged the rest of the cocktail before slamming it back on the counter.

“Little lost, SOLDIER-boy?” A smooth, slurred voice spoke beside him. Zack turned to see a young male omega with blonde curls and a flushed face staring at him dreamily. Zack only turned away with an inaudible mutter, hoping for the man to leave him be. Unfortunately, the omega only took the stool next to him and motioned for the bartender to come over. “Drinks on me. You look like you need the company.”

Zack didn’t know if he thought it was the alcohol. He probably would have blamed the alcohol. The more he looked at the omega, the more his mind began to play tricks with him. The curls turned into spikes, the gray eyes turned into the familiar mako hue, and the face was growing softer. He shouldn’t have taken the offer. He shouldn’t have drank more than he wanted. He also shouldn’t have followed that omega to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bars can sell alcohol to 18 year olds cause why not)
> 
> After taking a little break from writing FF fanfiction for a while, I finally got back to the prequel fic.
> 
> Don't ask me how the ending turned out the way it did. I was thinking of a future convo Zack and Cloud were gonna have and I just suddenly remembered something Zack mentioned and it turned into the ending to this chapter because. . . Idk I wanna be like Nomura by not leaving plot holes??? I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I didn't know what else to add to it. It's also late at night so I'm tired and my brain isn't working right.
> 
> Anyway, we'll get back to the pining soon. Until next time!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cloud felt hot and dizzy from being cramped in a small helicopter for the past 3 hours. His motion sickness didn’t exactly help, and he could stop himself from leaning on Zack’s side no matter how embarrassing it was. But it was better than leaning on the 2nd Class to his left –an alpha with freckles— who threatened him just a week prior. Whatever made Lazard think that was a good idea, he had no clue.

When the chopper landed, Cloud almost threw himself out of the vehicle, scampering over to a nearby tree to vomit the pork and vegetables he had for lunch. He could hear Zack laugh behind him as he coughed. “Choppers don’t work with you?”

“More like any vehicle,” Cloud spat the last of bile in his mouth and sat up. “Not a fun time.”

“You were fine when we went to the Saucer.”

“That’s cause you smell nice.” Both of them blinked in surprise at the blonde’s words. Cloud blushed with a stammer. “I-I mean your car smells nice! I-It kept my mind off of it!”

“O-Oh.” Zack sounded disappointed, and it tugged at Cloud’s heart.

The fluttering feeling in his chest disappeared when the 2nd Class approached them with a scowl, grabbing the omega and pulling him towards the reactor. “Yo Zack, what did they want us to do again?”

“There were reports of Shinra employees being attacked by monsters in the reaction. So, they want us to wipe them out before there’s serious trouble.” Zack spoke as he climbed the stairs.

“Huh.” The other SOLDIER lifted an eyebrow before continuing to pull the omega through the metal doors. So far, the three of them hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary save for some clawmarks and a corpse across the room stained with blood. Cloud’s nausea still had yet to fade, and he felt bile rise in his throat again before he had to force himself to swallow it back down.

His fear spiked when he felt broad hands slap themselves on his shoulders, and the 2nd Class grinned at the alpha next to him. “I say we’d split up. It’d be easier to track down the monsters and kill them. I’ll go with the omega.”

“Okay. . .? Are you okay with that, Cloud?” Zack asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

 _Of course not. I’d rather go with you_ , is what Cloud wanted to say. The words were right there on his tongue. But the other alpha’s hands tightened their grip. It was a warning, and if Cloud didn’t say what he wanted to hear, he would follow through with his threat. So instead, Cloud gave the best fake smile he could manage. “Yeah. I’ll be alright.”

Zack didn’t look fully convinced, but he nodded, waving to the duo before scampering off through a doorway. Cloud flinched when the 2nd Class’s lips reached his ear. “Now, about my promise.”

Turns out, Zack found a whole nest of monsters near the bottom of the reactor, lapping at the mako as if their lives depended on it. Once they noticed the SOLDIER, they immediately pounced with sharp claws and bared teeth. Zack mowed them down one by one without breaking a sweat. Some of them hung on the rails, some thrown to the floor, and others were dumped into the mako. He couldn’t help but grimace as he watched the corpse sink into the green liquid before stepping out of his fighting stance. _That was a lot. Should I look around some more?_

After looking through a few more rooms and not hearing any more growls or footsteps, he decided to head back to the helicopter and wait for Cloud. The smile he gave concerned him, and he wondered if he should have pried more into taking the omega with him. But he wanted to trust Cloud. If Cloud said he was going to be okay, then Zack had to believe him.

30 minutes passed after Zack returned to the chopper before he saw Cloud emerge from the reactor. He was about to smile until he noticed how off the blonde looked: his face was a bit pink, his hair was more disheveled than it already was, and his eyes were slightly puffy. Not only that, but he hardly smelled like himself. He smelled more like the 2nd Class SOLDIER next to him. Zack went into analysis mode, thinking back to the bruises he saw on Cloud after Don Corneo’s arrest. Maybe that alpha was the one who helped Cloud during his heats, and from there, they had a sort of co-workers with benefits relationship. But Cloud didn’t seem like the kind of person to do that, and it also didn’t explain the uncomfortable look on his face. Zack had so many questions, but he held himself back in order to not make Cloud more uneasy than he already was.

Zack was wandering the plate later that evening after taking a well-earned nap when they returned to Shinra HQ. He could hear the reactors over the bustle of the crowds around him, and he kept his hands in his pockets as he stepped down the sidewalk. _Cloud looked a bit jittery when we left the reactor. Wonder if he’s okay. I wanna do something to cheer him up a bit._

A glisten made its way to the corner of his eye, and he turned to his right to see a weapon’s shop sitting on a corner. His eyes widened at the large sword that sat in the window, and he stopped in his tracks. He eyed the weapon closely before reading the small sign next to with little details about it. Zack couldn’t help but grin, and he stepped inside without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

Cloud had to take a seat as he released a shaky breath. He was sitting alone in the lounge leaning against one of the couches near the window. He couldn’t stop staring at the SOLDIER rankings on his phone, specifically to his photo in the middle of the screen.

_Cloud Strife  
1st Class_

He couldn’t believe it. He thought it would take longer. It was almost like an early birthday present to him. There had to be a catch. There was no way Lazard thought that highly of him. But it was true; it was written there on Shinra’s website, and the director had told him mere minutes before. Cloud slouched on the seat, not exactly knowing how to feel, but he knew there wasn’t a negative emotion currently in his body.

A flurry of footsteps ran towards him. Cloud lifted his head to see Zack’s grin from across the room, his heartrate picking up the closer it got. Zack skirted to a halt in front of him, holding up a finger as he tried to catch his breath. “I heard about you making 1st! Congrats, Cloudy Sky!”

Cloud’s cheeks turned pink. “ _Cloudy Sky_?”

“Oh, shit,” Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “It kinda just slipped out. You don’t like it?”

“N-No, I do,” Cloud put his hands up in defense. “It’s just a bit surprising.”

“Oh okay! Cool! Wait, that’s not why I’m here!” Zack huffed. “So, wanna come to my place for a bit? I got something for you!”

Cloud grew confused. “What is it?”

“Something to celebrate your promotion to 1st!” Zack grinned with both hands on his hips.

_“You were wanting to celebrate your promotion, right?”_

The words echoed in Cloud’s ears, and he couldn’t help but shiver in fear. There was no way that’s what Zack meant. He wasn’t that kind of person. Cloud wanted to trust him, Gaia, he had to. Zack was an actual sweetheart, and it was why he fell in love with him to begin with. And he’s known the alpha for about a year. Surely, he would be able to tell if there was an ulterior motive.

So, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Great!” Zack pulled him by the wrist and dashed towards the elevator. Cloud had to admit he was curious. It wasn’t every day where someone would give him a gift. And if it was Zack giving him one, then it had to be something either special or expensive. It also dawned on him that he’d never been inside Zack’s apartment. He was always either too shy to ask or never had the time. He was glad to know Zack was doing his job for him.

He wasn’t surprised the flat was similar to his own. Zack closed the door behind him with a soft click. “Close your eyes for me.”

Cloud hesitantly did what he was told, trying his best to look as relaxed as possible. He kept his arms pinned to his sides, and there was rummaging somewhere else in the apartment. That alone told him Zack wasn’t going to try anything sexual with him which calmed his nerves greatly. He didn’t know what he was so afraid of.

“You can open them now.”

When he did, he was greeted with Zack holding out a very large sword.

Cloud’s jaw dropped to the floor in amazement, causing Zack to blush sheepishly. “I wanted to wait for your birthday, but I think this is better.”

“Zack, this is. . .” Cloud couldn’t find the words as the alpha gently handed him the sword. He stared at the blade in amazement. “Where did you get this?”

“A weapon’s shop on the Sector 5 plate,” Zack replied. “Oh, check it out. It can split into six different swords.”

“Six!?”

“I know, right? The owner called it the Fusion Sword. And it’s all yours. Congrats on making it to 1st.”

“I. . .” Cloud was still in awe, and Zack had to laugh. Cloud smiled and held the sword close with a light blush. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Cloudy Sky.” Zack would have said more until a pair of arms wrapped around his middle. He looked down to see that nest of spikes nuzzle him. Zack chuckled and hugged him back, tucking the blonde under his chin as Cloud squeezed him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I really wrote this chapter in a day.
> 
> I hope I don't have to explain what happened with the 2nd Class SOLDIER.
> 
> Anyway, Cloud finally made it to 1st Class and also got the Fusion sword as a gift from Zack. Now the next chapter on the list is *checks notes* Angeal being the best wingman, so stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“How’s it been going, anyway?”

Cloud lifted his head from the floor while holding himself up with his arms, pausing from the pushups he was doing. He glanced to Angeal glancing at him with crossed arms and a gentle smile. Cloud continued with his routine as he responded. “How’s what been going?”

“You and Zack.”

Cloud sputtered, losing his balance and causing him to fall on the steel floor. Angeal winced at the impact as the omega cursed to himself and scrambled to sit on his knees. He gave the other SOLDIER a flushed glare. “W-What are you talking about?”

Angeal chuckled. “You two have gotten awfully close since you promoted to 1st.”

“I-It’s not like that!” Cloud shook his head furiously. “We’re just friends! Nothing more!” Somehow, just saying the words made his chest ache. He turned his gaze to the floor sheepishly and balled his hands into fists. “Yeah, we’re just friends. . .”

Angeal lifted an eyebrow. “That’s not the impression I got considering how much Zack talks about you.”

“Really?” Cloud’s eyes widened. “What did he say about me?”

Angeal shook his head. “Sorry, Cloud. I promised him I wouldn’t tell.”

“Oh. . .” Cloud had to admit he felt a bit bummed. Zack always made it known how happy he was to be around him, but Cloud was curious about what he told other people when he wasn’t around. He wanted to assume nothing was different, but if Angeal wouldn’t tell him, then it has to be something bigger. Cloud brought his knees to his chest. “You think I could hear it from him?”

“You really want to know?”

“Will I regret it if I do?” Cloud blinked at him.

“I can’t say.”

Cloud hummed and turned his gaze back to the floor. “Well, it doesn’t really matter. Our schedules haven’t been lining up recently. I haven’t been able to talk to him.”

Angeal crossed his arms with a low hum, watching Cloud lazily stretch but making no movements to get off of the floor. He couldn’t say the other was wrong. Zack seemed busier than usual, and even Kunsel admitted he hasn’t seen the alpha in a while. Zack wasn’t one to actively avoid his friends, so Angeal had to wonder if and why Lazard was putting him on so many missions.

Eventually, Cloud got off of the ground with a huff. “Well, I better go. I promised some infantry buddies I’d patrol with them today. I’ll figure something out with Zack.”

Before Angeal could say anything, Cloud was already waving at him and leaving the training room. He saw the other’s shoulders slump as he stepped through the automatic doors. Angeal had to frown. It’s been a while since Cloud was that bummed, and he couldn’t help but feel some sort of sympathy for both teens. Zack had been pining after the lithe blonde since their “adventure” in Wall Market, and even with the stuttering and blushing, Angeal couldn’t tell if Cloud reciprocated. He wanted to know for sure to make sure Zack’s heart didn’t get broken. There was also the matter of other SOLDIER members giving Cloud gazes that didn’t seem pleasing to him.

He met up with Cloud again once the sunset in Midgar, and the two of them decided to have dinner in the cafeteria, something neither of them did often but wanted the change of pace. As usual, the lingering glances didn’t escape them, and Angeal could see Cloud’s façade begin to crack. He tried to comfort the other to the best of his ability, but he decided the best thing to do was to get Cloud out of there as fast as humanly possible.

The two were on their way back to the SOLDIER apartments when they spotted a slightly groggy Zack heading in their direction and apparently not noticing them. Angeal waved to get his attention. “Where are you off to?”

“Huh?” Zack’s head shot up at them in surprise. “Oh. I’m heading out on recon tomorrow. Figured I can get a bite to eat before I start getting ready.”

“There’s no need,” Angeal placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll tell Lazard I’m going in your place. Take some time to rest. Besides,” He placed his other hand on Cloud’s shoulder and pushed him forward. “You two have some catching up to do.”

“I can’t push an assignment on you, Ange.” Zack responded with a blush and shook his head.

“But I’m offering to take it off your shoulders,” Angeal replied. “Cloud, make sure he gets some sleep.”

“U-Uh sure.” Cloud’s blush burned brighter at the wink the beta gave the two before stepping around a corner and disappearing from sight. Cloud scratched the back of his head before turning to the other ravenette. “So. . .”

“Drinks at my place?” Zack offered. “Might be good to take the edge off.”

“Okay. . .” Cloud nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He’s never had alcohol so he wouldn’t know what his tolerance was. But Zack would be with him to make sure he didn’t do anything crazy, so he didn’t think there was any harm.

None of the drinks Zack had in his flat were light per say, but it wasn’t hard liquor, something Cloud expected from the other SOLDIER. He poured them both a glass, gave a small toast, before they both chugged their drinks.

Cloud found himself leaning against Zack’s shoulder but found himself too dizzy to care about lifting up. Zack had an arm wrapped around him and couldn’t care enough to release him. Cloud didn’t mind in the slightest; he was curled up at Zack’s side with a giggle, and one of his hands was dangerously close to Zack’s thigh. He giggled again and glanced up at the alpha. “Hey Zack?”

“Hm?”

“I like you,” Cloud voice was slurred, and he proceeded to slide on the ravenette’s lap with a giddy grin. “I really like you.”

Zack blinked in surprise, but didn’t have a chance to respond before Cloud loudly sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “You’re like this giant beacon of light or something in this shithole company. You make me feel happy and safe and it sucks we don’t hang out anymore,” He hiccupped before continuing. “You don’t hurt me like all the other SOLDIERs do. You’re sweet.”

Zack was taken back as the blonde continued to laugh and bounce in his lap. What in Gaia’s name was he talking about? Who’s been hurting him? He thought back to the bruises he found on Cloud’s hips in Wall Market and 2nd Class who practically had his arms all over Cloud and the uncomfortable looks he sported through the whole ride back to Midgar. It would make sense why he would be jittery. But Zack also thought of the possibility that Cloud was just spouting words because he was drunk. There was no way of knowing if what he said was real.

Zack was brought back to reality at the sound of a sniffle, and he looked to see large tears running down Cloud’s face. His eyes widened with worry. “Hey—"

“C-Can you protect me?” Cloud sobbed with a lowered head. “Please, _alpha_?”

Zack didn’t know what to say, but Cloud began to cry harder, so he didn’t know what else to do besides hold him. He brushed the hair out of his face and watched him grab the front of his shirt and curl into a ball. Zack didn’t try to say anything –not that he knew what to say— but he figured letting Cloud cry it out and hopefully consult him about it the next morning was the better option.

Ten minutes later, Cloud’s cries were reduced to sniffles. It gave Zack the chance to speak. “You’re okay, Cloudy Sky. I’m here.”

Cloud didn’t say anything as a response, but he nodded and held Zack tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to give a huge "THANK YOU" to Angeal for letting the boys have a moment and for being a good dad. Also, Cloud may or may not have confessed, but cause he was drunk, Zack honestly didn't know what to make of it and he basically spilled about the ONE thing he didn't want Zack to know about so whoops.
> 
> On another note, I'm finally putting together the Q&A for the main story! It should be up sometime soon, so feel free to shoot me some questions if you want them answered. I'll also have some little tidbits about the AU cause I'm never going to shut up about this verse.
> 
> With that out of the way, stay tuned for more!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cloud was wearing three layers of sweaters, but the cold, winter air still seeped into his skin and shook him to his very core. He thought he would be used to the weather due to the snowstorms they would normally get in Nibelheim, but Midgar was on a whole other level. Cloud didn’t know if it was because of the Mako causing the wind to be unbearable at times or if the city was just like that. Which is why if he wasn’t head over heels for Zack, he would have called him crazy when he asked for them to take a walk around the plate.

Cloud only blamed being in love the reason why he agreed, or he was as crazy as the raven. He buried his face into the fluffy blue scarf around his neck –something his mother refused to let him leave without— and pulled his hat over his ears as he stepped through the automatic doors of Shinra HQ. Immediately, he shivered at the cold that blew in his face despite the snow being a light flurry. There was a white blanket on the ground with faint footsteps being covered rather quickly. It didn’t stop him from easily spotting the other SOLDIER at the other side of the plaza, but he wasn’t alone. Angeal was bundled up next to him.

Zack beamed when the blonde approached them, and Angeal uncrossed his arms before speaking. “Glad you could make it. Seems like you don’t like the cold.”

“I never got used to it,” Cloud breathed out. “It’s worse here than in Nibelheim.”

“I’d be surprised if you _did_ get used to it,” Zack shivered. “We never got weather like this in Gongaga.”

“Let’s hope you have enough layers on.”

Angeal’s comment made Cloud chuckle, and it caused Zack’s cheeks to turn pink. He coughed into his sleeve as a result and turned on his heel towards the train station. Angeal shrugged at the younger SOLDIER next to him before following suit.

The trio was walking through a large park in Sector 4 with a pedestrian catcalling to either Zack or Cloud on occasion and greeting Angeal with a smile and a wave. Parents were outside the fence watching their children run around the playground and laugh.

Cloud was about to continue his sentence when he was hit with a blur of white. He stumbled, trying to wipe the snow off of his face before whipping around to see who threw it at him. He spotted Zack howling with laughter and pointing at him with a snow-covered glove. The glare on Cloud’s face slowly morphed into a wide grin, and Angeal stepped back a tad to give him some room.

Zack’s laughter stopped abruptly as a snowball decked him in his left cheek. He jerked his head up to face the blonde who had his arms behind his back and his gaze averted while trying to hold back a snort. Zack smirked as he stood up straighter. “You’re gonna regret that, Chocobo.”

Angeal watched the two teens run around the park throwing and dodging the snow hurling towards them. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Zack tripped and landed face first in a blanket of white. Cloud blew a raspberry at him, but it was short-lived when the raven kicked snow at him. He was immediately pulled to the ground into a playful wrestling match between the two, ignoring any passerby that happens to lift an eyebrow.

A shriek was heard through Cloud’s laughter as Zack’s hands snuck under his sweaters to press against his skin. Cloud shivered and kicked his legs weakly as they rolled around, not caring if the snow clung to their hair or clothes. “Okay, I yield!” He shouted through cackling. “I yield, _alpha_!”

Zack pulled away with a laugh and shook the snow out of his hair. Angeal approached the duo and helped them both to their feet. Cloud dusted off his clothes before another chill wind rushed through him. He clung onto Zack’s arm –not caring about the snow sticking to his face— and buried his nose into the sleeve. Angeal chuckled. “I think it’s time to go back in before you two get pneumonia.”

“Are you treating us?”

“I might be.” Angeal shrugged with a smirk.

It took half an hour for the three of them to arrive at Angeal’s flat. After hanging his coat on the rack and slipping off his shoes, Cloud collapsed onto the plush couch with a loud sigh, content with the warmth coming from the fireplace. “Give me a sec and I’ll get something to warm you up.”

“Take your time, Ange.” Zack waved from the loveseat and slouched with a happy sigh. Angeal chuckled before he stepped into the kitchen.

The TV was cut on soon after, but neither of them were paying attention to it. While Angeal wasn’t paying too much attention to the teens’ conversation, he could hear Zack telling the omega a wild story about his childhood, both of them talking louder than the reporter on the screen.

When Angeal returned to the living room with a tray of mugs for the three of them, Zack was in the middle of saying something before Cloud burst out into laughter, causing Zack to snicker. Angeal lifted an eyebrow, but he couldn’t help but smile. Cloud had a look of pure happiness on his face, something he never saw often. “Did you get on trouble for it?” Cloud asked through the laughter.

“Of course I did,” Zack replied. “I got grounded for a month. Taught me to be less clumsy.”

“You tripping in the snow today says otherwise.” Cloud snickered.

“Oh yeah?” A split second later, Zack pounced on him and held him down with a grin. Cloud squirmed lazily with another giggle before the raven turned to the beta. “Angeal, tell him I’m less clumsy now!”

“I don’t know,” Angeal set the tray on the coffee table. “Your footwork needs some practice.”

“Hey!”

“Told you.” Cloud stuck his tongue out at the alpha. Zack growled playfully and pulled the blonde into a headlock. Cloud’s smile didn’t fade, but he nipped at the SOLDIER’s arm in order to free himself. Angeal sat across from them and took a sip from his mug, hoping for the smile on Cloud’s face to stay as long as possible. With Zack, he knew that wouldn’t be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write about Zack and Cloud playing in the snow with some not-so-subtle flirting seen by Angeal. Next chapter's gonna have Sephiroth and how he's dealing with these two idiots pining for each other. Also, CC Sephiroth is the best Sephiroth I don't take criticism. Stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cloud huffed in annoyance and glanced out at the ocean, nibbling on what was left of the popsicle between his fingers. He was laying across a beach chair underneath a large umbrella, curled up with a flimsy hood on top of his head. Everyone around him was either running around the sand, splashing in the waves, or relaxing along the shore to take a break. As much as Cloud would like to take a stroll, his current predicament stopped him from doing so.

The day before, he and Sephiroth were sent to Costa De Sol as part of an “investigation” but Cloud immediately figured out Lazard was only sending him to step away from the company for a bit, and Sephiroth was assigned as a sort of extra protection. Why he was sent away was a mystery, but he didn’t exactly mind; it took him away from being assaulted however short it would be.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be alone.”

Cloud turned to see Sephiroth approach his side. The alpha had his hair tied in a ponytail and kept it under a light gray cap. Cloud had to lift an eyebrow at the black sunglasses he had over his eyes as if he was trying to impress someone. Cloud sat up, holding the popsicle stick between his teeth. He averted his gaze softly and turned his head towards the sand. “Yeah, you’re right. Being in SOLDIER doesn’t matter when you’re an omega.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Sephiroth took the seat next to him. “I thought you would be more in the sun.”

“I would if overheating didn’t have the risk of kicking off my heat early,” Cloud replied. “Sending me here is the worst thing Lazard’s ever done.”

“Well, at least you’re being cautious about it.”

“Not cautious enough, I’d say,” Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I’m starting to sweat.”

“It’s probably because you’ve been cooped up here all day,” Sephiroth held a hand out. “Take a walk with me.”

At first, Cloud wouldn’t hesitate to refuse and stay put where he was. But Sephiroth had a point about being alone, and Cloud knew being with him would keep other alphas from even looking at him. A part of Cloud hated using him this way, but Sephiroth apparently didn’t mind.

Cloud expected the whispers when people saw them together, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kept close to Sephiroth’s side as they padded across the sand. Sephiroth seemed to ignore the whispers about them, but he couldn’t help but give a look at the click heard in his ear. He turned to see Cloud’s eyes glued to his phone with a hum. “Did Zack ask for a photo?”

Cloud’s cheeks grew pink momentarily before he shrugged. “He told me to treat it as a vacation, so I should. And he wanted pictures.”

Sephiroth hummed to himself. Cloud lifted an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Just thinking to myself.”

Cloud didn’t look convinced, but he wasn’t going to pry into it if Sephiroth wouldn’t tell him.

Half an hour into the walk, Cloud was trying to ignore the dull ache in the back of his skull, and there was more sweat dripping from his neck. He grabbed Sephiroth’s arm to stop him before he almost fell on a nearby bench with a plop. For the first time that day, Sephiroth had a genuine look of concern on his face. There was a faint, sweet smell coming from him, and Cloud himself would be stupid to not notice, and it frightened him.

Sephiroth knelt at his side. “I’ll get you some water.”

A part of Cloud wanted to protest, to cry out and say no or to stick as close to the alpha as possible. But he wasn’t in the mood to move, and any attempt to would make his skin heat up. Cloud shook his head and tried to give the best fake smile he could. Sephiroth didn’t look convinced, but he began to step away. “I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

Cloud watched him head into a nearby store, and even though the time would be short, it felt endless. He felt himself getting hotter with each passing second, and the fire at the pit of his stomach refused to simmer. His scent began to grow, and all Cloud wanted to do was hide away somewhere until it was over.

“Are you lost, little omega?” A voice spoke at his left. He lifted his head to see a pair of alphas staring down at him, trying their best to hide their grins. Cloud pulled his hood further over his head as they stepped closer. “Mind if we keep you company? It’s rude for someone to leave an omega by themselves.”

“Not to mention, you smell really good right now.” The other alpha was practically drooling.

Cloud couldn’t help but flinch. “I’m with someone.”

“Why are you alone, then?” The taller alpha was a few inches away from sitting on the bench next to him. Cloud’s eyes trailed across the area, thinking of the quickest escape route back to the hotel.

“Is something wrong?”

Cloud’s chest filled with relief at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice. The two alphas froze in place at the sight of him, and the one that was inches away from the bench immediately backed away a few feet. “N-Not at all,” He stammered. “W-We were just leaving.”

“Y-Yeah.” The other alpha pulled him further away from the duo but not far enough for Cloud to not hear him whisper “So, he’s Sephiroth’s bitch, isn’t he?”

Sephiroth placed a gentle hand on his back, causing Cloud to flinch and bite back the moan hanging on his tongue. His face was burning, and the air around him seemed to get hotter and hotter. Sephiroth was whispering something in his ear, but he couldn’t quite make it out, but he assumed he was being told to stand up. With shaky legs, Cloud leaned on the alpha for support, and he was guided through the streets back to the hotel.

* * *

“I hope you two stay safe.”

Zack lifted an eyebrow at the words as Angeal ended the call. The two were eating lunch in the cafeteria next to the window that overshadowed the plate. “Something the matter?”

“Nothing too severe,” Angeal replied. “Sephiroth said he and Cloud are staying another week in Costa De Sol.”

“Huh? Why?” Zack was a bit taken back. “What happened?”

Angeal knew only sugarcoating it wouldn’t satisfy the raven. He sighed, glancing around for anyone potentially listening in before beckoning the other closer. Zack leaned in, and Angeal whispered in his ear, “Cloud went into heat.”

Zack’s eyes widened and they both pulled back. “Sephiroth told Lazard he collapsed, so they were taking the extra time for him to recover. Cloud’s request.”

“I. . . I see.”

Zack couldn’t stop himself from slouching in his seat and crossing his arms. Angeal watched him furrow his brows, and he saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. “If I can say one thing for sure, Sephiroth’s got some self-control.” Zack only grumbled as a result, but he slumped his shoulders and looked out the window with a calmer look on his face. Angeal spoke again. “It’ll be fine, Zack. No need to worry.”

* * *

It wasn’t enough.

No matter how fast he was stroking himself, no matter how good Sephiroth smelled, it wasn’t enough for Cloud. The fire in his stomach only seemed to grow, and he unintentionally released a hot moan in Sephiroth’s ear. Sephiroth continued to be deadpan and ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair to calm him down.

Cloud was seated firmly in the alpha’s lap, using his scent as an anchor in hopes of getting off, but it just wasn’t working. He was still surprised at the amount of self-control Sephiroth held despite there being an obvious tent in his pants. Cloud’s body was practically screaming at him to stop whatever he was doing and get the alpha to pop his knot already.

“What’s wrong?” Sephiroth muttered in his ear, and it sent another unwanted shiver of arousal through the omega.

“I-I just. . .” Cloud buried his face in Sephiroth’s shoulder to muffle a moan ignited from the pulsing cock he was sitting on. He shook to his very core as tears pricked his eyes before he shoved Sephiroth away from him “I can’t!”

“Can’t what?” Sephiroth’s voice was a soft tone, and he kept his hands right where they were on the bed, not touching Cloud unless he was told to.

The tears that pricked Cloud’s eyes were now rolling down his cheeks, and he kept shaking his head. “I’m going crazy,” He sighed. “My mind keeps telling me to stop messing around and touch you, but I don’t want to,” Cloud covered his face with his hands and let out a choked sob. “If I did, I can never look Zack in the eye again.”

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed. It was hard for him not to make a move with the way Cloud’s scent permeated the room. His fingers flexed, wanting nothing more than to tear Cloud apart and disregard the reason why he was holding back. Cloud didn’t want Sephiroth to touch him. Even though they were friends, no romantic feelings had grown between them –even before Cloud fell in love with Zack— and though they’ve been spending Cloud’s heat together for a full year albeit through cuddles, Cloud’s love and admiration for Zack was what caused him to never accept anything further. It was that reason why Sephiroth let him take the initiative and decide how far they would go.

“Can I hold you?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked like he needed a hug. After a moment, Cloud nodded, and Sephiroth gently wrapped his arms around him. Cloud’s cock was pressed against his stomach, a feeling Sephiroth chose to ignore as he asked another question. “Can I lay you on the bed?”

Again, Cloud nodded with another sniffle. Sephiroth guided him on his back and hovered over him. “Does Zack know of your feelings?”

“N-No. I mean. . . I-I don’t know,” Cloud hid his gaze. “I-If he does, what’ll happen if he finds out about us?”

“Is there something between us?”

“T-There isn’t,” Cloud replied, realizing he worded it wrong before clarifying. “I-I’m not in love with you. And whenever I go into heat, I think about going to him, but I’m scared to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want him to push me away,” The tears swelled in his eyes again. “Gods, I love him so much. I’m scared of what will happen if I do spend my heat with him, and it’ll just make me feel like I’m taking advantage of him. But—”

“You want him to knot you.”

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud pursed his lips. “I’ve never been at a breaking point like this. I was fine with your cuddles, but ever since I realized my feelings, I’ve just wanted more.”

Sephiroth hummed and leaned in his ear. “Let me know how far you want to go.”

“I-I don’t know,” Cloud shuddered. “I can’t get off myself, I don’t want your knot in me, and you touching me still makes me feel guilty.”

“May I test something?”

Cloud didn’t know what he had in mind, but if Sephiroth hadn’t touched him for a year, he surely wouldn’t start anytime soon. He nodded reluctantly. He watched Sephiroth take a breath before rolling his clothed erection right over Cloud’s. Cloud jolted with a pleasured whine and leaned his head back. “Is this okay?”

As much as he wished it was Zack on top of him, Cloud couldn’t deny how _exhilarating_ the friction was. Maybe that was what he needed, and there didn’t seem to be any risks. There was no knotting involved, and smelling like Sephiroth after his heat was something he was already used to despite it not helping the rumors around the company. Plus, despite Cloud being head over heels for him, he and Zack weren’t a couple; what was the harm of dry-humping with Sephiroth?

“Cloud?”

“Y-Yes,” Cloud breathed out. “This is okay. It’ll do.”

“Do you want me to take these off?” Sephiroth pulled at the hem of his pants to indicate what he meant. Cloud shook his head. His thoughts were already spiraling out of control because of Sephiroth just being there, and if he undressed, Cloud wouldn’t know what he would do. “Do you want me to be fast or slow?”

At first, Cloud thought it would be best to take it slow; this was new territory for both of them. But he was already desperate for this first wave of heat to end, so he couldn’t care less. “Fast. Be as rough as you want. Please, I just wanna come.” He pleaded.

Sephiroth nodded, bring his hands up to cage Cloud’s head. Cloud shuddered at the hard muscle pressed against him as Sephiroth muttered in the crook of his neck. “Hold onto me if you want.”

“O-Okay.” Cloud spread his legs a little wider to give him more room.

The first few thrusts were slow and experimental as if to test the waters, but the harsh pace immediately after had Cloud grabbing onto the alpha and holding him tightly. Cloud threw his head back with a wail and scrunched eyes, trying his best to match his thrusts. The heat started building up again, and he was grabbing at Sephiroth’s hair simply because of how wonderful it felt. The scent was helping throw him over the edge because of how sensitive he was. He could tell it was also helping Sephiroth based on the grunts he heard in his ear.

Before Cloud could tip over the edge, something felt different. The hard mass against him had a noticeable swell at the base. Cloud blinked in surprise and turned to the man who had yet to let up. “Wait, are you gonna—”

“Y-Yes,” Sephiroth replied with another grunt. “Is that alright?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m close too.”

That only prompted Sephiroth to move faster, and Cloud moaned as a result. Two seconds later, he felt that coil inside of him snap, and he arched with a cry of Zack’s name at his release. A moment later, Sephiroth followed suit, spasming with a groan muffled by the sheets.

Cloud let his hands fall back on the bed with a soft pant. Sephiroth slowly eased up, and Cloud saw to his surprise a light pink spread across his face. Sephiroth sat up with a sigh, shrugging his shoulders and ignoring the mess between his legs. Cloud also sat up and pulled the hem of the hoodie over himself with his gaze towards the ground. Sephiroth spoke first. “Stay here. I’ll get us a meal.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Cloud huffed and pulled at the hoodie when Sephiroth disappeared into the bathroom. He curled up in the middle of the bed, closing his eyes and not caring about the mess on his stomach. He can worry about it later. For now, he has to hope he can wash off the alpha scent before he returned to Midgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *checks notes* Oh shit, we're going back to the angst already? Ah well. Time for the fun stuff.
> 
> Side note: I put all of the stories in this verse in a little series so it would be easier to find.
> 
> Also can we just say how good of an alpha Sephiroth is? He puts Cloud's well-being over himself, takes care of him, doesn't do anything unless Cloud wants him to, and even when he finds out Cloud is in love with Zack, he doesn't push those boundaries they established cause he respects him so damn much. And he doesn't throw a fit when Cloud starts spending his heats with Zack later on cause he's satisfied that Cloud finally up and confessed to the guy.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter we got a brawl, so stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zack stretched with a smile as he and Cloud stepped off the elevator once it landed on the SOLDIER floor. They had just gotten back to Sector Zero after having dinner in Sector Four. Neither of them were up for cooking or eating in the cafeteria. Once they realized they had the same idea, Zack offered to take him out. Cloud still had no clue if it was a date or not.

“Being SOLDIER is a blessing and a curse,” Zack spoke up with a sigh. “You get all these privileges but you also got people throwing themselves at you,” He turned to Cloud with a concerned look. “You okay? I saw those alphas whistling at you on the way back.”

“Nothing I’m not used to.”

That only made Zack frown, and Cloud turned away, afraid he said something wrong. They hadn’t taken two steps out of the restaurant before a small group of alphas where whistling at him from across the street and making sexual gestures towards him. Cloud wanted to plug his ears when they resorted to name calling to get his attention, no doubt wanting to start a fight. Zack took him by the waist and pulled him away with what sounded like a possessive growl, and he didn’t let go until they were both inside Shinra HQ.

Zack scratched the back of his head. “That still doesn’t make it okay, though. Besides, I don’t like other alphas trying to take what’s mine.”

Cloud blinked in surprise at his words. It took a second for Zack to realize exactly what he said. His face burned a bright red and coughed into his arm. “S-Sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” He blurted out. “I-I just wanna look out for you, y’know. Being an omega and all.”

“T-Thanks.” Cloud’s face was a similar color as he responded.

“I thought that stench was familiar.” Both of them frowned at the voice they heard from the lounge. Cloud shrouded behind his friend with a slight glare as they looked to see Genesis spread out across the couch with the typical copy of Loveless in one hand. He gave a scowl towards the omega, closing the book with a light snap and sitting up. “So, whose idea was it?”

Cloud froze and clutched onto Zack’s sleeve, but Zack lifted an eyebrow. “Idea for what?”

“You don’t have to play dumb, Zack.” The 2nd Class also in the room spoke from next to the window.

“You wanna get in on the action too, right?” An infantryman was leaning against the wall with crossed arms, his smirk visible from his helmet.

“You gonna tell him, omega?” Genesis lifted an eyebrow at Cloud, who only hid his gaze by pressing his face between Zack’s shoulder blades. Genesis released an aggravated sigh and placed a hand on his hip. “Guess I will. Our omega SOLDIER here wants to fuck you, Fair.”

“What!?”

Zack’s voice was filled with bewilderment, and Cloud froze up behind him.

“You two have gotten so close lately, so I’m surprised it took him this long,” Genesis replied smugly. “He’s been sleeping his way through the company since he joined the program.”

“You’re getting ballsy, omega,” The 2nd Class sneered. “You know better than to fuck other alphas where you’re Sephiroth’s bitch.”

Too many thoughts were swirling in Zack’s mind. _This was why Cloud smelled like Sephiroth sometimes? I thought he had self-control. Wait, is this why Cloud’s always so jittery around alphas? I thought it was cause he was the only omega? Wait, what if Genesis is lying? Cloud wouldn’t sleep around, would he?_

Genesis stood from the couch with a smirk as he strode towards the duo, causing Cloud to grab the back of Zack’s jacket with a whimper. That seemed to snap Zack out of his thoughts, but before he could say anything, Genesis spoke first. “Yeah yeah, he’s Sephiroth’s bitch now, but don’t forget who got to him first,” He gestured to himself dramatically. “Me.”

A split second later, he was on the floor with Zack on top of him curling his hand into a tight fist. Cloud blinked, not even realizing the jacket he was holding onto was yanked away. “Z-Zack!”

“So, the puppy’s got some fight in him, does he?” Genesis grinned. “Let’s see how hard you can bite.” He threw a punch which sent Zack toppling off of him, barely managing to block a kick from the brunette. The 2nd Class whistled loudly in excitement, and the infantryman’s eyes widened as he glanced around wondering what to do.

The two men wrestled in the middle of the floor, knocking their limbs into whatever furniture they came across and growling at each other with hard glares. A few other SOLDIERs and infantrymen heard the commotion and filed in the room either questioning what was going on or cheering for either alpha. One of them even tried to make a pass at Cloud, but he didn’t bother to notice.

Genesis was pinned to the floor with Zack ferociously grabbing his face all while having tightening fingers on his neck. With noses flaring and pupils dilating, neither of them seemed to let up their grips. Despite Genesis holding him, Zack leaned in close. “ _He’s mine_.” He growled in his alpha voice.

It was the voice that snapped Cloud out of his trance and push through the crowd to get to them. He wrapped arms around the raven from behind in an attempt to pull him back. “Zack, stop!”

A couple pairs of arms grabbed the two and pulled them apart. Cloud saw Angeal on Zack’s right, and Sephiroth was pulling on Genesis’s coat from behind. “That’s enough, both of you!” Angeal barked. Cloud never heard him sound so angry; it was almost frightening. He looked back to the crowd. “If you want to be reported, I suggest you stay.”

The crowd quickly dispersed a few seconds later. Angeal hauled the raven to his feet, tugging on his shoulder harshly. He turned to Sephiroth. “I’ll take care of these two. You handle him.” After a nod, he jerked the duo towards the elevator.

Angeal lifted an eyebrow at the blonde. “Cloud, you can let go of him now.”

“W-What?” Cloud realized he was still holding Zack in an awkward back hug. He pulled back with flushed cheeks and a lowered head. “O-Oh.”

Cloud’s flat was the closest to the elevator, so he was the first to depart from the small group. “I’ll come by after talking with Zack.”

Cloud knew what he meant by talking. Angeal was normally someone people could easily have a conversation with, but he was angry with both Zack and Genesis, and he didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever Angeal was going to say. Cloud only nodded before he scurried inside his apartment with a sad look on his face, not being able to look Zack in the eye.

When they reached Zack’s flat, Angeal practically slammed the door behind him and forced Zack on the couch. “Care to explain what that was out there!?”

“He started it!” Zack retorted. “He was talking shit about Cloud!”

“That doesn’t give you the excuse to start a fight!” Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re SOLDIER, for Gaia’s sake. Act like it.”

“You don’t know what he said, Ange,” Zack growled. “You didn’t hear what he said about _my omega_.”

Angeal’s ears perked up at the words, and Zack threw a hand over his mouth. There it was again; the mere idea that Cloud was already his despite neither of them being mated, and the desire to go through with it. Gaia, he knew how fucked up that train of thought already was. He didn’t know if Cloud wanted to be mated to him or even if he reciprocated his feelings. Zack didn’t want to be selfish enough to take that choice away from him.

Angeal sighed and practically fell on the loveseat. “What did Genesis say?”

Zack frowned at the memory. “He said. . . He said Cloud’s been sleeping his way through the program. And they were asking why it took him so long to try for me. Saying all sorts of stuff.”

It was Angeal’s turn to frown. He folded his hands together. Zack lifted an eyebrow. “So, it’s true?”

“Not exactly.”

“It either is or it isn’t, Angeal.”

Angeal sighed. “It started a year ago when Midgar found out about him being in SOLDIER. You remember what all of those people were saying.”

Zack couldn’t forget. Even before he met Cloud, he knew there was a minority group in Midgar that hated the idea of an omega in the program, and they were pretty vocal about expressing that hate. Some of the employees at Shinra were also disapproving.

“So, when it was clear that President Shinra and Director Lazard weren’t going to do anything about it, some SOLDIERs and infantry decided to take the matter into their own hands,” Angeal’s brows furrowed. “In an attempt to scare him away from the company.”

Zack stood with wide eyes. “You mean they raped him?”

“To put it bluntly, yes,” Angeal replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Genesis was the one who started the rumors because he got to Cloud first.”

 _So he wasn’t lying._ Zack held in a breath, trying to stop his hands from curling into fists. “And what about him and Sephiroth?”

“They’re only partners. Nothing more,” Angeal said. “Cloud smells like him because that’s how often they spend his heats together. Because of that, everyone assumes Sephiroth has some sort of ownership over him. But there’s no knotting involved; I can tell you that.”

That made Zack feel a little better. The thought of Sephiroth knotting Cloud made his skin crawl with envy. But something else was bothering him. “Why didn’t Cloud tell me anything? I could have helped him.”

“He values your friendship too much. He didn’t want you to see him any different.”

“Just cause he’s been assaulted by knot-headed alphas doesn’t make him less of my friend,” Zack sighed and ran a hand through the untamed spikes. “Hell, he’s more than that, Angeal. I love him.”

“I know,” Angeal placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I’m going to check on him. Just. . . don’t bring it up when you see him again. It’s not something he’s comfortable talking about.”

“Okay. . .” Zack slumped his shoulders. “Can you tell him I’m sorry? Didn’t mean to scare him with that fight.”

“I will.” After a wave, Angeal promptly made his way out the door and back down the hall. Cloud’s flat was only a few doors away, so it took him no time. He knocked twice and waited.

Soon enough, the door slowly opened, and that nest of spikes peeked out into the hall. “I-Is everything okay?” Cloud asked.

“He’s calmed down,” Angeal replied, watching Cloud breathe out a relieved sigh. “And. . . He knows now. About the assaults.”

Cloud paled instantly. He shrouded behind the door. “Shit. I figured. He’s not weirded out, right?”

“It took him a minute to process it, but he doesn’t think of you any less. And he’s sorry for the fight.”

“Oh. . .” Cloud lowered his gaze sheepishly. A part of him was relieved and questioned why he was so afraid to tell Zack if Zack was going to still be his friend anyway. He should have known better; Zack wasn’t one to judge unless they got on his bad side, and Cloud certainly hasn’t gotten to that point since Zack hangs around him so much.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” Cloud gave a shaky nod. “Just need a minute.”

“Take the time you need.”

Cloud nodded before he closed the door. He slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor and bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face. Despite the reassurance, he knew it would be awkward when he and Zack see each other again. But he was glad Zack took it better than he imagined. Now he just hoped Zack wouldn’t get into another fight on his behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Zack knows what's been going on for the past year or so, and luckily, it doesn't hinder his friendship with Cloud too much. Next chapter, he's gonna get more info from the man himself, Sephiroth, so I hope you look forward to that awkward convo. As always, comments are greatly appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cloud hated how used to it he was. At this point, he was half expecting someone to whistle at him or shove him into a closet or bathroom; sometimes, it would be both. Even when he struggled, the alpha in question would always find some way to overpower him, a way to keep him pinned right where they want him.

And that’s where Cloud was. Trapped in a bathroom with one SOLDIER invading his mouth and another behind him being the cause of the immense pain in his backside. He gagged with tears pricking his eyes, and the tight grip in his hair wasn’t doing anything to help the flesh hitting the back of his throat. Cloud’s own hands were trying to pry him away with little effort, and the SOLDIER sneered. “Don’t even think about biting like you did last time.”

“You know what’ll happen, omega,” A hard thrust into his prostate cause Cloud’s eyes to fly open with another gag. “Heh, you tightened up. Do you actually want that?”

Cloud managed a glare and he tugged on the hand holding his head in place again, trying to yank himself away. The SOLDIER froze, and Cloud felt something rush in his mouth before his head was pulled back to be covered in white streaks. Before Cloud could even attempt to get the semen out of his mouth, he was grabbed by the nape, and his head was forced to the tile underneath them. He cried out at another stab of pain, lips quivering at the inability to move.

Just when he felt something shift from the intrusion, the bathroom door was almost flung open. All three of them turned to see Sephiroth standing in the doorway with his normal deadpan expression. This was something else Cloud had gotten used to: the humiliation he would feel when Sephiroth would find him. His nerves were still out of commission, so he couldn’t even curl up in shame like he normally did.

Cloud released a shaky sigh when the other SOLDIER pulled out of him, but his ass was left twitching in the air, and a bead of precome was running down his inner thigh. “Shit. We didn’t know he was yours.”

“We’re sorry, Sephiroth.” Both of the SOLDIERs quickly pulled up their pants and wasted no time in scurrying out of the bathroom.

Cloud only closed his eyes when Sephiroth propped him up. He could tell the alpha hated being used to this too; he could see it in those Mako-infused hues. Regardless, Sephiroth helped him gather his bearings and picked him up. Cloud’s head lolled into his chest as he stepped into the hall.

The SOLDIER floor was normally quiet on the weekends mainly because those who had been working all week go out on the plate for most of the day to destress. That was why Sephiroth wasn’t surprised to see it practically deserted. But he wasn’t going to spend much time there. What mattered more was getting Cloud back to his apartment and making sure he was alright.

Well, that’s what he was going to do until he saw Zack stepping from the other end of the hall.

They both shared a quick glance, but Zack’s eyes immediately went to the omega in Sephiroth’s arms. There was a flicker of jealous in his eyes, something Sephiroth picked up right away, but the hesitation was written all over his face. If Sephiroth had to take a guess, he assumed Zack thought it was solely his job to take care of Cloud. He knew Zack wanted to ask if there was anything he could do. And if Zack helping made the situation less awkward between the two of them, then that was a chance Sephiroth was going to take.

Sephiroth gestured to the blonde. From that, Zack blinked in surprise and gave a light nod. He held his arms out, and Sephiroth gently set Cloud in them. Cloud’s eyes snapped open once he realized he was in a different set of arms, and he lifted his head to meet Zack’s gaze. His eyes widened, turning to Sephiroth for some sort of explanation. Sephiroth did nothing but smile. “You two have something to work out.”

Zack tilted his head in confusion, but Sephiroth didn’t say any more. Instead, he turned on his heel and began walking in the direction he came. Zack turned back to the SOLDIER. “Can you stand?”

Cloud shook his head. “I can’t move. They grabbed my nape, so. . .” He trailed off and averted his gaze.

 _Right. Omegas can’t move for a while if their neck gets grabbed like that._ Zack tightened the hold on his shoulder. “Your place, right?”

Cloud nodded, and Zack spun around to head for the elevator. He was trying to ignore the faint streaks of white on Cloud’s face, but he couldn’t stop a frown from growing on his face. Cloud not looking at him was a blessing and a curse; he couldn’t tell what was going on in his mind. Maybe Zack knowing was the reason why Cloud’s been avoiding him for the past few months, but Zack didn’t have a clue.

Zack approached the apartment door and glanced to the blonde again. He gave an apologetic look before slipping a few fingers into Cloud’s back pocket in an attempt to find his key. As expected, he felt Cloud freeze up. Zack nuzzled the crook of his neck as a way of comforting him before the key slipped between his fingers. Zack quickly unlocked the door and made his way inside the flat. “So, where to first?”

Cloud bit his lip. “Well, I’d like to get this stuff off my face.”

“Bathroom. Got it. Where is that?”

“Down the hall. Second door on the left.”

Zack nodded, noticing that Cloud was starting to look a little green.

When they arrived, Cloud was guided to sit on the rim of the bathtub. Zack could see him moving around somewhat albeit in small motions. But Cloud’s head drooped to the floor with shaky breaths. Zack gave a worried glance as he groaned. “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Come here.”

The alpha quickly brought him to his knees before Cloud lunged forward to heave into the toilet bowl. Zack didn’t know exactly what to do or even if Cloud wanted to be touched, but he placed a gentle hand on his back as a shudder ran through the blonde. After another wretch, Cloud brought his hands up to hug himself. Zack kept his hand on his back. His worry grew when he heard a sniffle. Soon enough, the bathroom was filled with choked sobs spilling from Cloud’s lips. Tears poured down his cheeks, mixing with the bile still on the corner of his mouth and dripping to the floor.

Cloud’s eyes snapped open when Zack pulled him into a hug from behind. Zack honestly didn’t know what to do; he just acted on instinct. Cloud was cradled gently with fingers combing through his hair and a tight arm around his waist. Cloud didn’t stop crying, but being in Zack’s arms was the safest he’s ever felt almost like a comfort blanket of sorts. Cloud hid his face in his shoulder with a shaky sigh, and that only prompted Zack to hold him closer.

* * *

Cloud didn’t know when he blacked out. One second, he was curled up on the bathroom floor in Zack’s arms. The next, he was on his bed with the sun setting in the window. He rubbed one of his eyes; they were still puffy from the crying earlier, but the swelling will go down eventually. That was when he realized the arms still wrapped around him. Cloud blinked in surprise, turning behind him only to see Zack’s sleeping face half-mushed in the pillow.

How long was Zack here? Was he here the whole time? Cloud realized his face had been cleaned up, and he was wearing a different set of clothes: Zack’s clothes. His face heated up. It would be much easier for Zack to dress him in his own clothes. Why go through the trouble of doing extra steps? But he couldn’t lie and say Zack didn’t smell good because he smelled _really_ good. So good to the point where if he wasn’t so shy or if he had a better idea of what Zack thought of him, he would have flipped over to—

He didn’t finish that thought.

There was a groan from Zack, and Cloud felt himself being pulled closer. He turned around to see the raven’s eyes flutter open. Zack smiled, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Cloud’s ear. “You feeling better?”

“Little bit.”

Zack pulled his arms back to let Cloud sit up and yawn, and he did the same with a chuckle. He noticed Cloud pulling the oversized hoodie over his thighs even though they were covered anyway. Zack frowned. The two of them were alone, and Cloud couldn’t find a way to avoid him. Now was the time to ask.

Zack held in a breath. “Cloud, why didn’t you tell me?”

Cloud froze up, hands still clutching the hem of the jacket. He didn’t turn to look at him, something that made Zack’s stomach drop. Cloud had a guilty look in his eye, and it almost looked as if he would start crying again. Zack didn’t want to be angry at him, Gaia he couldn’t be. But it stung a little that Sephiroth and Angeal knew, but he didn’t.

Finally, Cloud sighed. “I just. . . I thought if you knew, you would think I’d try to sleep with you too. And I can’t imagine not hanging out with you anymore. I was scared, so. . .” He bit the inside of his cheek. “We’re friends, Zack, and I don’t—"

“Stop right there,” Zack cut him off. “Don’t think I’d stop being your friend just because other people want to be assholes. Besides, I’ve known you long enough to know you’re not trying to get in my bed. If you were, you would’ve tried ages ago,” Zack scratched the back of his head. “And even if you were trying to sleep with me, I wouldn’t mind.”

Cloud’s head snapped up, his jaw dropping to the floor. Suddenly, the urge to grab the SOLDIER and slam their lips together went through him. _Wait, does Zack want me? Is that what that means? Is Zack in love with me? No, maybe he’s not against it cause he trusts me. There’s no way he feels the same._ “R-Really?”

“Yeah. I trust you, and you are pretty cute.”

Cloud’s heart felt it would explode. His face was steaming, and Zack couldn’t help but laugh and ruffle his hair. Cloud hid his face in his hands as Zack spoke again. “You need me to do anything else, or are you fine on your own?”

“I. . . I dunno,” Cloud replied. “I don’t want to be alone. And I’m kinda hungry, but I’m not in the mood to cook.”

“Wanna order takeout, then?” Zack offered. “And we could relax and watch a movie or something.”

Cloud smiled. “I’d like that.”

Zack ruffled his hair again before crawling off of the bed. With a wink, he stepped out of the bedroom. The blush never left Cloud’s face. He brought the hoodie to his nose, sighing in content as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. We're gonna get a confession eventually. Gonna take a little while to get there, but we're gonna get there. We got about *checks notes* 6 chapters left until we get there. But right now, Zack is officially part of the Cloud Protection Squad, but he gets perks Angeal and Seph don't cause he's the (eventual) mate. Comments are always appreciated, and stay tuned.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cloud was in the middle of receiving mountains of texts from his phone when a knock sounded at his door. He had to wonder who it was so early in the morning. He wasn’t even fully dressed: his pants were unbuttoned and hung loosely from his waist and he didn’t have a shirt on. Cloud grabbed the jacket hanging off of the couch and pulled it over his shoulders to cover himself before rushing to the door.

When he pulled it open, he was almost surprised to see Zack standing in front of him, leaning against the frame with a grin. A part of Cloud felt he shouldn’t ask, but he did anyway. “What are you doing up so early?”

“No reason at all,” Zack’s smirk widened. “But a little chocobo told me it’s someone’s special day today.”

“You mean _I_ told you,” Cloud corrected smugly. “You wanna come in for coffee? I’m still pulling myself together, but it won’t take long.”

Zack’s eyes finally trailed to his half-dressed state, his cheeks tinting pink at his boxers peeking out from the waistband of his pants. They were blue, a shade that almost matched Cloud’s eyes perfectly. He cleared his throat once he realized he was staring. “Y-Yeah, sure.”

Luckily, Cloud didn’t catch onto the blush and led him inside the apartment. “Gimme a minute!” Cloud called as he scampered back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Zack plopped himself on the couch with a sigh, only being there for a few seconds before the door opened again with Cloud more dressed much to Zack’s disappointment, and Cloud gave him a smile before stepping towards the kitchen. He couldn’t lie: it felt a little awkward being back in Cloud’s apartment after their conversation a month ago. And the whole situation with the assault still bothered him. Not because it took Cloud so long to tell him, but because he didn’t notice it and try to help. Zack knew only dwelling on it would make him feel worse. He was there to help Cloud, and that’s all that mattered.

While he was scrolling through TV channels, Cloud returned with two mugs of coffee and fell on the loveseat next to the couch. “So, what did you have planned for today?” Zack asked. “It is your birthday, Cloudy.”

“Haven’t thought of it,” Cloud replied. “I guess. . . do some birthday shopping, buy a cake or something I guess.”

Zack looked offended. He set the mug on the coffee table in front of him with a pout. “That’s no good, Cloud. You can’t spend your birthday alone.”

“It’s okay. I’m kinda used to it.”

“Then be _un_ -used to it,” Zack puffed out a cheek. “It’s decided! I’m spending your birthday with you!”

“Huh!?” Cloud’s eyes widened. “No really, it’s okay! Do what you want to do!”

“And what I want to do is spend the day with you.”

Cloud had to look away in embarrassment, almost snorting into his coffee at the alpha’s whine. He rolled his eyes. “Okay, you can come along.” Cloud could practically see a tail wagging behind him as Zack’s eyes lit up.

Zack finished his coffee faster than Cloud could blink, and before he knew it, he was pulled out of his chair towards the door. Zack had a tight hold on his hand as they exited HQ and made a beeline for the plaza. Cloud tripped over his feet a couple times as an attempt to keep up with the alpha. Luckily, the tugs on his arm gave Zack a message, and he slowed his pace.

Zack reached the fountain in the middle of the plaza and skidded to a halt, almost causing Cloud to bump into him and send them both tumbling in the water. “So, what do you wanna do first?”

Cloud blinked at him. “Shouldn’t you have asked that before you dragged me out here?”

“I got excited,” Zack giddied. “You can do a lot on the Plate, especially when it’s your big day.”

“What makes it different than any other time I’ve been off base?”

“It’s your birthday. That’s the difference.” Zack grinned and took his hand again, leading him onto a nearby street before letting Cloud guide them to where he wanted to go.

Cloud really didn’t want to go out. He was originally going to buy a small cake, order Wutainese, and watch some movies, treating his birthday like any regular day. But it was nice being out with Zack. Gaia, it was nice being with Zack regardless. Cloud would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the alpha’s company. Everything was better with him around.

Instead of being overwhelming, their outing was rather tame and quiet. They spent most of their morning having brunch at the café in Sector 2, and for a couple hours, they were in the arcade in Sector 4, having a small competition as to who could win the most prizes (for some reason, Cloud felt Zack let him win because it was his birthday), and as promised, there was a cake with Cloud’s name written all over it.

By the time the sun was starting to set, Zack was eager to return to Sector Zero, and Cloud couldn’t help but share the feeling. All he wanted to do was go back to his flat, eat his cake, and watch his favorite movies until he passed out. Heck, he’d even want Zack to join him. But from the look in Zack’s eyes, he had a different idea.

Holding the cake in one hand and Cloud’s fingers in the other, Zack happily stepped off of the elevator with Cloud by his side, ignoring the grunt from the omega as they swiftly passed his apartment. “Zack?”

“I got a surprise for you.”

Cloud lifted an eyebrow, but the trust he had in Zack caused him to nod. Zack chuckled –no doubt sending a flutter through Cloud’s heart—as they passed the various doors until reaching Zack’s own flat. Zack took a step back, gesturing to the door with a tilted head. Cloud held a confused look but reached forward to grab the door handle. Zack kept a hand on his lower back as he pulled open the door.

He blinked in surprise when he saw Angeal stepping out of the kitchen from across the hall.

Angeal stopped at the sight of the blonde, smiling as he and Zack entered the apartment. “Here’s the man of the hour. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“We?”

Cloud rounded the corner into the kitchen to see Sephiroth of all people, Kunsel, and Cissnei setting the table. Their heads turned when they saw the omega, and Cissnei held a smile. “Have a nice date?” She teased.

“What’s all this for?” Cloud shook off his blush as he asked.

“Zack didn’t want you spending your birthday alone, so he wanted to throw a little party,” Kunsel replied. “I’m also pretty sure he thought of it so it wouldn’t look like a date.”

“It wasn’t a date!” Zack retorted. “It was just an outing with the two of us cause no one deserves to be alone on their birthday!”

The other four in the room gave each other unconvinced glances, causing Cloud to snort and Zack’s cheeks to flush red. He coughed awkwardly and dashed to the table to set the cake on the surface. He opened the box to reveal white icing with three pieces of candy resting in the center that almost resembled materia. Cloud’s eyes lit up and he quickly took a seat, eyeing the candles that caged the candy as it was lit.

Cissnei sat at his left. “Go on. Make a wish.”

Cloud took in a breath and closed his eyes, thinking for a minute before gently blowing on the candles until the small flames vanished. There was a flurry of claps from Zack as he held a grin on his face, and everyone else chuckled and rolled their eyes. Zack leaned in close. “Whatcha wish for?”

“You know I’m not supposed to say or it won’t come true.” Cloud teased and pushed his face away with a finger to his nose.

The party lasted for an hour, long enough for everyone to stick around for birthday wishes before heading back to whatever they needed to do. Cloud also appreciated the gifts: Cissnei gave him a pistol and ammo in case he lost the one he carried in the infantry, Angeal gave him a knife to help him when he was out on a mission, and Sephiroth gifted him a handbook on the different classes of weapons. Zack’s gift was a blue hoodie a size bigger than Cloud, and Cloud was about to say his thanks until he saw that the hood had a chocobo design on it. Cloud couldn’t help but pout as everyone else burst into laughter. Even Sephiroth was trying to hide a smile.

The remains of the cake were in the box tucked in Cloud’s arms as he was escorted back to his flat with Zack by his side. Zack’s grin never left his face and he was humming a happy tune as they walked. This wasn’t how Cloud was expecting his birthday to go, but he wasn’t complaining. It would normally be him and his mother, but he didn’t have anyone once he arrived at Midgar. Maybe he could ask Zack to throw another party for him next year.

Cloud wished his flat was further away just so he could have another moment or two with the raven. But he already had a hand on the door with his other arm trying to shuffle his presents. When he turned around, Zack was already speaking. “See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. . .” Cloud bit the corner of his lip and averted his gaze. Zack lifted an eyebrow in confusion. But before he could speak, Cloud suddenly got closer, and he felt a soft pair of lips against his cheek. Zack froze in place as Cloud pulled away with a flushed face. “W-Well, see you tomorrow. And thanks.”

“Y-You’re welcome.” Cloud sped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. Zack had a hand on his cheek as he blushed brightly with his heart swelling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got this done. I've been dying to write the next few chapters because they've been living rent free in my brain since forever. I'll let you guys try to figure out what's going to happen because I'm super excited. On another note, Cloud makes the first moves! Kinda. . . Zack doesn't really know what to think and he doesn't know if that kiss means Cloud loves him back. Oh well. Comments are always appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cloud was woken by the smell of coffee after being curled up in a fort of blankets and pillows all night. He lifted his head, blinking sleepily at the sunlight coming in through the window with his messy bedhair spread out all over his head. He groaned softly, bringing up a hand to rub sleep out of his eyes and he yawned. Cloud sat for a moment with a tilted head and closed his eyes again to rest them a bit more.

“Sleep well?” His ears perked up at Angeal’s voice. He looked over the couch to see the beta smiling softly at him with a Shinra-branded mug on his hands. Cloud took the mug as a sign of thanks and nodded. Angeal chuckled. “Was it about Zack?”

Cloud nearly took a spit-take. He almost choked on the coffee, struggling to swallow it but also trying to cough it back up. He took in a few deep breaths before speaking. “W-What makes you say that?”

“Well, you look rested for once, you got more color on your face, and you were smiling in your sleep,” Angeal counted on his fingers. “And you were muttering something about an alpha, and I knew you weren’t talking about Sephiroth.”

Cloud’s cheeks burned brightly. Angeal’s smile widened, only confirming he was right. Cloud slumped into the couch cushions and brought the mug to his lips with an embarrassed pout.

Cloud didn’t feel entirely safe sleeping in his own flat, not when Zack had been on a mission for the past four days. He wouldn’t be crashing at Angeal’s place if Sephiroth was available, but he went on a mission two days ago. Having two emotional support systems away from HQ at the same time was honestly nerve-wracking for the omega, so he stayed with Angeal without a moment of hesitation.

Cloud stretched with a groan as he heard a click from the TV. He couldn’t hear the reporter’s voice all that much but he couldn’t bring himself to exactly care. The news was and always had been Shinra propaganda that he was never on board with despite being with the company for three years. Gaia, he was pretty sure Zack wasn’t on board and he’d been part of the show for much longer.

It wasn’t until he opened his eyes when he started to care. There was a blazing fire in Junon that was attempted to be put out by the firefighters in the area. His arms slowly fell to his sides and his eyes widened. “Wait, isn’t that where Zack went?”

“It would appear so,” Angeal’s tone was a bit grim. “But, this is Zack we’re talking about. I’m sure he’s alright.”

“I-I guess.” That made Cloud feel a little better, but he was still a bit skeptical. There was still the hint of a nauseating feeling in his gut. Cloud pursed his lips with a hum, shifting in his seat as the reporter continued on. He swung his legs over the foot of the couch so his feet touched the carpet.

“I can see you’re worried about him.”

“Well yeah. He’s my friend.”

“Seems to be more to it with that look in your eyes, Cloud.”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“To everyone but Zack,” Angeal shrugged. “Sephiroth knows too, right? That’s why he doesn’t knot you.”

“It’s more about the respect he has for me, but yeah. He knows.” Cloud sighed. Angeal had to wonder if Cloud was too blinded by his own insecurities to see that Zack reciprocated his feelings. But Zack also had the same problem to an extent, and Angeal only wanted to know who would break the ice between them.

An hour later, Cloud peeked out into the hall with furrowed brows, checking to see if it was empty before sliding out of the flat. He dusted off his clothes as Angeal locked the door behind them before heading to the elevator down the hall. Out of the three of them, Angeal’s flat was the farthest from the platform, so they had a ways to go. Cloud kept his hands behind his back, and despite the smile on his face, the worry was still in his eyes. Angeal wanted to cheer him up, but he didn’t think anything would work, not when he was thinking about what would happen to Zack.

Angeal squeezed his shoulder with a comforting smile. “I got a training room booked for a couple hours. I could use a sparring partner.”

That seemed to lift Cloud’s spirits a bit. The second he nodded, he dashed ahead to his own flat to grab his gear. Angeal had to hold back a laugh cause of the excited sprint through the door. Apparently, it was something he was looking forward to.

When Cloud returned, Angeal spotted the Fusion Sword clinging to his back. “I don’t see you with that one often.”

Cloud strained his head to look at the blade. “Well, I don’t like using it much cause it’s a birthday present, but if I needed it, I gotta know how to work it.”

“Is it cause it’s from Zack?”

Immediately, Cloud went quiet with a flushed pout. The laugh Angeal was holding in had slipped out accidentally, and it only made Cloud’s face hotter.

Cloud didn’t return to his normal color until they reached the training room where he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He could worry about Zack later, but he’d be damned if he would let Angeal beat him in a match.

Every once in a while, they would stop briefly so Angeal could give him a few pointers which Cloud found to be quite helpful. It seemed to show whenever Angeal would lunge at him; he was getting better at reading others; with his skill not being as great as it was before, Cloud had to wonder how he even passed the SOLDIER exam to begin with.

“You’ve been fighting rather stiff lately,” Angeal observed with a lifted eyebrow. He moved out of his stance and let his armed hand fall to his side.

Cloud blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed. But he didn’t have to say why; Angeal already knew the answer.

Angeal moved closer to him, specifically to step behind him. His sword was attached to the magnet on his uniform, so both of his hands were free. Angeal reached his hands out briefly before pausing and giving Cloud a look of clarification. “Do you mind?”

It took Cloud a second to realize what he was asking. “Go ahead.”

Cloud had to stop himself from flinching when a pair of hands gently placed themselves on his waist to keep him steady. “I noticed your legs are a lot closer than they should be,” It was an observation that didn’t need an explanation. “You limit your movements and have more of a chance to trip over your feet,” He pushed on Cloud’s shoulders to lower them. “You know, you can loosen up when you’re on the field,” He muttered in Cloud’s ear. “They can’t hurt you then.”

Angeal did have a point. Cloud was normally on solo missions, and when he wasn’t, he was paired with a 2nd Class who didn’t care about him one way or the other or a newbie 3rd Class who would ask him all sorts of questions he didn’t feel comfortable answering. His assailants were off doing Gaia knows what, and Cloud couldn’t bother to care as long as they were a continent away from him.

Cloud was about to swing again until he heard the door fly open behind him. A familiar scene filled his nostrils, and he whirled around to see Zack standing in the doorway with that dorky smile on his face. The sword slipped from his hands and clattered to the floor and he stumbled. Zack lifted an eyebrow. “You look like you see a ghost or something.”

Zack barely had the chance to say anything else before Cloud bolted towards him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Zack was a little taken back, but it didn’t stop his arms from curling around him. “Did you miss me that much, Cloudy?”

“I heard you were at Junon, and—”

“I was at the docks when the fire broke out. I’m okay.” Zack muttered in his hair. He glanced at Angeal. “I’m not interrupting something, am I?”

“It’s alright. Our time is almost up anyway.”

Zack chuckled before turning back to the omega still squeezing him. He slightly wrinkled his nose. “I didn’t take you for wearing perfume.”

“Huh?” Cloud looked up at him. “What are you talking about?”

“You smell. . . different,” Cloud took note of Zack’s eyes shifting down his face. “I dunno how to describe it, but you smell. . . sweeter, I guess.”

Now Cloud looked confused. He pulled away from the alpha, bringing one of his wrists to his nose to smell the scent gland under the skin. Zack wasn’t wrong; he smelled a little sweeter than normal. Unfortunately, he didn’t have to dwell long as to why. The look of realization on his face was enough to tell Zack he knew what it was. “Everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” Cloud shook his head. “Nothing to worry about. This is normal,” He bit his lip awkwardly. “W-Well, I’ll see you later then.” Without another word, Cloud scampered out of the training room and down the hall. Zack tilted his head in confusion and turned to the beta still in the room. He hated that look on Angeal’s face; it was like he knew too.

* * *

It was around dinnertime the next day when Zack heard the commotion. He rounded a corner with his hands in his pockets, confusion spread across his face. There were about seven or so alphas all crowded around the bathroom in the hallway all talking in excitement and spreading their pheromones all over the place. Zack couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying, but there was the occasional whistle or howl that echoed across the walls. He had to wonder what all the fuss was about, but a part of him didn’t want to step into it.

That part of him got thrown out the window the second he noticed Cloud’s scent on the other side of the door.

His breath hitched. The sweetness he noticed the day before had a stronger aroma than it had before. Given the reactions of the other alphas, he would be an idiot to not realize Cloud was in heat. It would explain why he up and vanished. Listening closer, he could hear the alphas sneering at the door, making derogatory cat calls and false promises about taking care of him if he opened the door. It made Zack sick; it made something in him snap.

Before he knew it, he was pushing through the alphas, ignoring the complaints and whines as he approached the door. After a few knocks, he spoke up. “Cloud, it’s me.” He was trying his best not to let his alpha voice slip out; it would only make Cloud more terrified. “Mind letting me in?”

“Open the door, omega.”

“You’ll feel better if you do.”

Zack had to shoot a glare towards the small crowd with a growl. He turned back to the door and tried to soften his voice again. “For me, Cloudy?”

There was a change in pheromones from the other side of the door only Zack recognized. The other alphas were too hopped up on hormones to even tell. The door clicked and cracked ajar. Immediately, Zack slid into the room before any of the others got the chance to and locked the door behind him. The scent inside the bathroom almost overwhelmed him. Zack turned to see the omega in question curled up in the corner like a scared kitten next to the hinges, shaking violently and holding himself close. He kept a tear-filled eye on Zack with heavy pants. Zack hated the flinch given to him when he attempted to move closer. He held out a hand. “I’m just taking you back to your place, okay? That’s all I wanna do.”

Cloud sniffled. Zack had to stop himself from succumbing to the smell of slick coming from the omega as well as stopping all thoughts about knotting him. Cloud smelled absolutely _heavenly_ , but Zack wanted to focus on getting him somewhere safe. After that, he didn’t know what would happen.

Cloud gently took his hand before wasting no time to crawl into his arms with a whimper. Like the day before, his arms were tightly locked around Zack’s neck, only this time, a hand was grabbing at the black nest of spikes. “Don’t let them get me,” His voice almost sounded like a sob. “Zack, _please_.”

“I won’t. Promise.” At the confirmation, Cloud hid his face in the crook of Zack’s neck, trying to press himself against the alpha as much as he could. Slowly, Zack lifted him off of the ground, making sure his hands were on the back of Cloud’s thighs instead of his ass. Cloud held onto him like a koala, his breathing quickening when Zack opened the door. Arousal shot through him at the sound of Zack’s tone. “ _Move_.”

The alphas took a few steps back, allowing Zack to head for the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud spotted one of them attempting to reach out to him. Zack whipped around with a snarl Cloud’s never heard from him; it sounded almost possessive, and the fingers holding him upright tightened to the point where Cloud thought he would leave some sort of mark behind. A part of him didn’t mind.

Cloud felt a lot safer back in his own flat. He closed his eyes in relief, sighing when Zack placed him on the bed. He moaned softly, pressing his face into the comforter with content. What he wasn’t expecting was a dip in the bed and a presence above him. Cloud opened one of his eyes and he froze.

Zack was hovering over him with a predatory look in his eyes. His hands were caging Cloud’s head and gripping the bedsheets. His knees were trapping his hips so Cloud couldn’t get up even if he wanted to. If it was anyone else, Cloud would be doing whatever he could to get away, but he didn’t mind it being Zack. He actually enjoyed being underneath him, so that wasn’t what he was worried about; it was that look in Zack’s eyes that didn’t make him. . . Zack. He seemed less like his best friend and more like a stranger, and that terrified him.

Panic flared in his chest at the hand cupping his face, and despite the slick almost gushing out of him –to which he was pretty sure was staining the sheets at this point— there were alarm bells ringing in his mind when Zack’s face suddenly moved closer.

This. . . wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to be with Zack like this, and he especially didn’t want to _kiss_ Zack like this, high on pheromones and not thinking straight. His trembling hands reached out to grab the alpha’s shoulders in an attempt to push him away. It at least made him stop. Zack’s breath was against his lips. Cloud attempted to shift to change his position, but his heart sank into his stomach when he unintentionally rubbed against a firm press in his thigh. He knew what it was but he looked down anyway.

Zack’s cock was bigger than Cloud realized; and it only scared him more.

Cloud hid his face in his hands. Chances were if he kept looking at Zack, he would lose it completely. He was already pushing it with letting Zack stay on top of him, even if he enjoyed it for some sick, twisted reason. He tried to take in a few deep breaths through the whimpering he was doing. Cloud turned on his side, curling into a ball to the best of his ability.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement, and looked to see Zack sitting up. The predatory look in his eyes was mostly gone, and he had an unhappy look on his face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Gaia, what are you doing, Fair?” He muttered. “Don’t do this to him. Shit, not like this.”

Cloud could barely register what he was implying before Zack scrambled to his feet, taking in a breath before their eyes met. Zack attempted –and failed— to give an apologetic smile until he darted for the door. Cloud heard a faint slam, then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about how this would go down for ages. Never thought I would actually be able to write it out. I also just want to note that this isn't the confession. There will be a confession, but it's not happening in the next chapter. Just wanted to make that clear. Anyway, let's wonder how Zack's gonna deal now that he's had a whiff of Cloud in heat. Comments are always appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It wasn’t enough.

No matter how many cold showers Zack had to take, he couldn’t get Cloud’s scent out of his nose. He couldn’t get that image of Cloud out of his head: those flushed cheeks, the wanting in his eyes, _Gaia_ , the smell that was enough to make his mouth water. Zack shouldn’t have left; he should have stayed and knotted Cloud like he was supposed to. He should have ignored whatever Cloud was going to say and spread his legs and—

Zack cut off the thought. Those weren’t good thoughts. Cloud was his best friend, a person who had his own thoughts and feelings and someone who trusted Zack to not assault him. That last part was the ultimate test between them as alpha and omega. Heck, Zack loved him enough to respect his boundaries. It was the alpha in him that was wanting him to throw morals to the side.

Zack’s first thought was to contact Sephiroth. After all, he was the one Cloud went to during his heats. Surely he knew what to do, and surely he could get back from his mission and take over. Zack thought it would be best; he didn’t think Cloud would want to be around him after last night.

A training session did little to snap him out of it, but it was enough to distract him. A part of him felt less tense. Not being around Cloud helped him focus more, and the training was actually helping him relax. He figured he would head back to his flat to take a shower and order takeout for the night.

At least, that was the plan until his phone went off when he got out of the bathroom.

Zack was in the middle of drying his hair when he heard the ringtone. He made sure to have a different ringtone for each person in his contact: Sephiroth had the Shinra chime, Angeal had an acoustic guitar, Aerith had a soft piano medley, and Kunsel had lyrics from one of his favorite songs. This time, it was a light chirping from a chocobo, and it was a ringtone Zack only used for one person. That ringtone was for Cloud.

Zack was afraid to see the message. While he wanted to think it was nothing to worry about, he couldn’t help but assume Cloud was going to tell him off. And Zack couldn’t blame him; one of the two alphas in SOLDIER who actually treat him like a person was two seconds away from assaulting him; Cloud had every right to blow up at him. But when Zack peeked at his phone, he was a bit surprised to find something else.

_[We need to talk. Are you free?]_

Those words sounded dangerous. Was Cloud going to tell him off to his face instead of over the phone? Were they not friends anymore and Cloud was making it official? But what if Cloud did want to talk? After all, they couldn’t just continue as they were without addressing what happened. They had to have that conversation eventually.

But before that, Zack wanted to apologize.

Zack swallowed nervously when he stood outside of Cloud’s flat. The pheromones were faint, but Zack could still smell them from inside the apartment. It wasn’t enough to spark a reaction, but it was enough to lift some eyebrows.

There was another chirp from his phone to indicate another message: _[Can you lock the door behind you?]_

That Zack could do. Holding in another breath, he pushed open the door and quickly shut it the second he felt a wave of heat surge into him. As Cloud instructed, he locked the door before padding further into the apartment. He passed the living room and headed for the first door on his right when he turned into the hallway. The pheromones had gotten stronger to the point where Zack felt he was suffocating. But it didn’t bother him; instead, it thrilled him.

When Zack opened the door, he was met with a nest of pillows and blankets on top of the bed. In the middle of that nest was Cloud curled up in a ball hugging a pillow and his phone; he was also wearing the chocobo hoodie Zack got for him on his birthday. Zack closed the door behind him and slowly approached the bed, unsure of how Cloud would react if he just walked over without a moment’s notice. He waited until Cloud noticed him before making any sort of movement. He scratched the back of his head. “So, uh. . . do you mind if I come in?”

Cloud gave him a look, his eyes partially hidden from the hood over his head. Then, he scooted over to make space in the nest, indicating to Zack he was allowed inside. Zack’s shoulders slumped, and he carefully crawled into the spot, copying Cloud’s fetal position when he was situated. The two sat in awkward silence. Cloud wasn’t looking at him and it only made Zack more nervous about what he would say. He was trying not to be distracted by the smell of slick between his legs, and he had to turn his nose away.

Cloud shifted to press his legs closer, curling into himself more as an attempt to not smell the alpha sitting across from him. Despite calling him over, Cloud didn’t exactly know what to say. What should he say? He figured to start with an explanation. “Zack, I—”

“I’m sorry, Cloud!” Zack bowed his head apologetically, startling the omega. “I shouldn’t have stayed as long as I did, and I should have left when I brought you back no matter how good you smelled. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to take advantage of you. And if you don’t want to be around me again, that’s totally fine and—”

“Zack, stop,” Cloud interrupted. “You don’t have to apologize, and I don’t like _not_ being around you. And. . .” He released a breath. “I actually wanted to talk about yesterday. And something I’ve been thinking about for months now.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“I’m never mad at you,” Cloud lowered his gaze. “I don’t know if it’s the heat, but I kind of wished you didn’t leave yesterday. Gaia, I wished you—” He cut himself off. “But you had that look in your eye, and that wasn’t the Zack I wanted to spend my heat with.”

Zack blinked in surprise. “You. . . wanna spend your heat with me?”

“Been wanting to for a while,” Cloud replied. “I just didn’t know how to ask, so I kept going to Sephiroth.”

Once again, there was a sting of envy in Zack’s heart. He wanted to believe Angeal’s words, but. . . “Does Sephiroth touch you?”

“No, no!” Cloud shook his head. “He always asks before doing anything. But I think he has too much respect for me to even try.”

Zack could believe that. Sephiroth didn’t seem like the kind of person to force himself on someone, and if he so much as tried, Cloud wouldn’t feel comfortable talking about him. “So, you want to spend this heat with me?”

“Would it sound desperate if I said yes?” Zack could see it; Cloud’s patience was running thin, and he was itching to move.

“I just wanna ask one more thing,” Cloud’s annoyance didn’t fool anyone, but Zack still thought it was important to ask. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

The air was knocked out of Cloud’s lungs, and his eyes slowly widened. Zack began to explain. “Well, anything could happen when we get into it, so I wanna make sure you’re okay with kissing.”

When Cloud got out of his fetal position, Zack didn’t know, but he noticed Cloud was a lot closer than he was initially. Their fingers were lace together and their faces were mere inches apart. Zack almost didn’t hear the answer out of him. “ _Yes_.”

With that, Zack didn’t hesitate to press their lips together.

This. This was how he wanted to kiss Zack Fair. It wasn’t as magical as he thought it would be, but it didn’t make the experience any less desiring. It must have triggered a reaction as Zack’s hands were now planted firmly on his waist and trying to push him further into the nest. Cloud let himself be guided on his back and allowed Zack to nestle between his legs.

When they broke apart for air, Zack spoke first. “If you don’t want me doing anything, just say so, okay?”

Cloud blinked at him but nodded. Zack gave him a comforting smile before bending down and pressing open-mouth kisses on the side of his neck. He also pulled down the collar of the hoodie with two fingers. Cloud closed his eyes and lolled his head to the side to give Zack more room. A hand slipped into one of the legs of his boxers and slid down, causing Cloud to shudder and roll his hips. Zack responded with a growl and a roll of his own.

Cloud kept his fingers in Zack’s hair as slick further dampened his underwear. His mind was hazy and was screaming at him with just a few simple touches. Cloud didn’t know if he could handle the pace they were at when they only just started. “Zack, I don’t want to rush you, but—”

“I wanna take my time with you,” Zack responded with a kiss to his collarbone. “You deserve that much after everything you’ve been through.”

Maybe it was because Cloud expected it to be quick after all of those other alphas forcing themselves onto him. Maybe it was the heat. Or maybe it was because he had finally gotten close to the one person he’d been in love with for the past couple years. Zack had a point about taking it slow, and he honestly didn’t mind. But Cloud was already impatient, and the knot currently growing between his thighs wasn’t exactly helping.

“N-Not tonight,” Cloud panted out. “Maybe tomorrow, or Gaia, maybe the next heat, but right now, I need you, _alpha_.”

Zack released a shaky breath at the nickname and dove his nose in the crook of Cloud’s neck. “You don’t know what that does to me, _omega_.” He smirked at the light gasp before pulling away. He winked at the other before grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly pulling it over his head, obviously making a show of it. There was an obvious pout on Cloud’s cheeks, clearly unamused but not making any verbal statements about it. Zack flung the shirt somewhere behind him and stretched with a loud groan.

The sight made Cloud drool.

Zack caught him staring and smirked. “I didn’t know I looked _that_ good.”

“I would prefer it. . .” Cloud stopped to bit back a moan. “If you would stop showing off.”

“I’m an alpha. Can’t exactly help it.” Zack pecked the corner of his mouth as an apology, but Cloud was already pulling off his own hoodie and tossing it aside. Zack blinked in surprise, and his mind went blank when Cloud lifted his bottom half off the ground to grind their hips together. Zack groaned and dropped his head, letting himself be guided back to Cloud’s mouth. He practically ripped through the boxers and threw them to the side. Zack pulled back and spread his legs wide, his eyes trailing downward with a predatory gaze. Cloud’s hole was leaking with the slick still spilling onto the sheet he settled in the nest. It smelled divine and made his mouth water. But first, he had to look Cloud in the eye again. “Do you mind?”

It took Cloud a second to realize what he was suggesting. He shook his head, the pink never leaving his cheeks. “N-Not at all. Go ahead.”

Zack had to hold himself back from saying “Thanks for the meal” before he dipped his head down to run his tongue against the puckered skin. Cloud jolted and squawked above him, and Zack had to hold him in place to keep him still. At first, he thought slick would have a rather bland taste or anything not appealing. Instead, it was sweet, sweet as Cloud’s scent. It was a little tangy, but it wasn’t something that bothered him.

Cloud squealed when that same tongue slipped inside him and grabbed onto Zack’s hair as a reflex. These new sensations were almost too much for him. He couldn’t remember feeling this good when he was with Sephiroth. Maybe it was because he never asked or maybe it was because he wasn’t Zack. If he did ask Sephiroth to do these things, maybe it would feel different because it wasn’t Zack doing them.

“Hah. . . Zack,” Cloud could barely breathe, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “ _Alpha~_ ”

Zack froze between his legs. At first, Cloud thought he did something wrong until he looked down. The lust-filled hue never left the alpha’s eyes, and another surge of heat went through him.

Zack lifted himself off of his stomach with a soft grunt, straightening himself as his hands reached down to his own set of sweatpants. In one swift motion, Cloud was faced with the swollen cock that would soon be going inside him. Cloud held in a breath, trying to calm himself down and trying to tell himself that Zack being in his bed two seconds away from knotting him wasn’t a dream.

Cloud hummed when the other SOLDIER gathered some slick onto his fingers to use as lube. Cloud found it a little unnecessary considering how wet he was already, but he found the thought sweet.

Just as Zack was lining himself up, he looked at Cloud again. “Wait, is this okay? You sure you want me going in without a condom?”

Cloud blinked at him. He hadn’t actually thought of that. Now that Zack brought it up, he wasn’t sure how to answer. Did he want Zack to wear a condom? In a practical sense, he wanted to say yes, but the thought of being bred by Zack and wondering how it felt had been on his mind for months. Putting that chance aside would only be a waste. Besides. . .

“That’s okay,” Cloud shook his head. “I got it under control,” He spread his legs more open. “Have at me.”

Zack wasn’t too sure, but if Cloud was okay with it, he had to trust him. He was also nervous. Sure, Zack wasn’t a virgin, but it was nerve-wracking to see the omega he’d been in love with for Gaia knows how long opening himself to him.

Zack’s stomach flipped when the tip of his leaking cock was pressed against the other. Cloud’s gaze shifted between him and the pillow, unsure of what he wanted to look at. Zack cupped one of his cheeks. “Remember to tell me if you wanna stop, okay?” He frowned when Cloud nodded. “Cloud, I need you to say it.”

“I’ll tell you.” The reassurance was needed, but then Zack had other thoughts. What if Cloud wasn’t prepped enough? What if he was too big? Did he use enough lube? How much lube was too much lube?

The alpha in him told him to shut up and go.

Intertwining their fingers, Zack slowly pushed in. Cloud’s fingers dug into the back of his hand, and Zack saw the makings of a grimace on his face. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. _Is this normal? Maybe I should distract him._ Zack didn’t hesitate to kiss him again, and he brought one of his hands down to stroke Cloud’s aching erection. Cloud sagged into the nest with a shudder, which Zack thought was a good sign. The attention being given to his cock seemed to ease the pain a little.

Zack stuttered into the kiss when his hips met the back of Cloud’s ass. When he pushed himself up, he saw Cloud with his arms over his eyes and heaving. It was a little tight, but the pulsing heat around him almost had Zack popping his knot sooner than he wanted. He shifted a little, attempting to get Cloud’s thigh over his own. “You okay?” He breathed out.

Cloud took in another few breaths, and he gave a shaky nod. “Y-Yeah, I just. . . Whoa. . .” He trailed off to catch his breath again. “I’ve just never felt this good before.”

That boosted Zack’s confidence. That meant he was doing something right. No, if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have gotten this far. “So, is it okay if I move?”

“Y-Yeah. Go.”

Zack drew small circles in the back of Cloud’s thigh as a way to soothe his nerves before pulling out a little and starting at a slow pace.

This was different, so much different than that night at the bar. It wasn’t a quickie in the bathroom with some stranger but something he only thought would be a dream. But instead, there he was in Cloud’s apartment with the said omega underneath him with the most desiring look on his face. The hand that wasn’t holding onto Zack’s was grabbing the pillow behind his head, and he was biting his lip. He wasn’t making the exact same faces in Zack’s thoughts, but it didn’t exactly matter.

Cloud started making more noises when Zack sped up. His hands moved to Cloud’s waist just to have something to hold onto. Cloud had a hand on his chest, right over his pounding heart, moving up to cup his burning cheeks. There were specks of blue in his eyes that Cloud never noticed before. They were hidden in the prominent Mako that all of them had, but with their faces this close, Cloud could see them clear as day.

Suddenly, Zack straightened himself again and propped himself up on his knees. Cloud’s eyes widened as his bottom half was lifted in the air, leaving his neck as the only thing supporting him. He cried out at a much deeper and harder thrust into him. He held onto the sheet underneath him at the now rougher pace Zack decided to continue with. Cloud’s mind went dizzy with pleasure, and he could barely breathe. “Zack. . . Such a good alpha. . . My alpha. . .”

Those words filled Zack with pride. He didn’t know if Cloud meant it, but Gaia did it sound good to hear. Cloud was a mess underneath him with squeaks and mewls that only fueled him. He didn’t know how long he could last if Cloud kept it up.

There was a shift in Cloud’s tone. His adorable chirps turned into high-pitched wails. At first, Zack was nervous, once again thinking he was doing something wrong before realizing it wasn’t pain on Cloud’s face; it was pure ecstasy. “Zack, I. . . _Please_.”

He was close. Hell, Zack was getting to that point as well. So he grabbed Cloud’s cock again without a moment of hesitation and jerked him off. When Cloud cried out again, Zack bent down and bit hard into his collarbone, sending both he and Cloud into a frenzy. There were nails raking down his back and fingers digging into his scalp, but Zack either didn’t seem to notice or care. He continued to rock into him, at least until he noticed the knot swelling between them and locking them together. Zack kept his head ducked under Cloud’s chin, whispering his name like a prayer before he cursed loudly and froze. Cloud arched into him with a loud moan, coming over himself and Zack’s hand.

Cloud fell back into the nest a disheveled wreck, panting and whimpering at the alpha nuzzling him. Zack pressed a few feathery kisses on the bite he left behind before lifting his head. Cloud’s hand was on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. “You okay?”

Cloud nodded with a smile, attempting to prop himself up with the knot still inside him. “Y-Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Really this time.”

“So, uh. . . you need another round or do you need a break?”

Cloud’s body still hadn’t settled down, but his eyelids felt heavy, and he wasn’t going to push a second round. He buried half his face into the pillow behind him and closed his eyes. “Maybe after a nap or something.”

“Then I’ll get us cleaned up once this knot goes down.”

Cloud’s response was a moan, already in the midst of falling asleep with a satisfied smile. Zack smiled and brushed the hair out of his face before glancing down at the swell connecting them. It was almost comforting, and he would like to stay in that position for a little longer, but Cloud took top priority. He watched Cloud shift a little when he drew small circles on his thigh with his thumb, figuring they could talk more once they were back into sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second turning point of the story. And we're halfway through so it's kind of fitting. Don't ask why I struggled to write this, and my internet went down cause AT&T decided to piss someone off and get bombed, so I couldn't work on this chapter for a couple days. But it's done and we can continue on with the boys. We'll be at the confession soon enough, but right now, it's time for sex and vibes but mainly vibes. Comments are always appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cloud couldn’t tell what time it was, but he knew it was late. A part of him didn’t really care, not with Zack’s knot rubbing against his insides. His face was pressed into the pillow, ass in the air and Zack towering over him. The sheets had been pulled apart outside the nest, and the bruises and other tiny marks on Cloud’s skin still stung a bit. He wasn’t going to attempt to lift his head because of the grip Zack had in his hair. Hell, Cloud could barely get a few words out. “Zack. . . _Alpha_.”

That word shouldn’t have as much of an effect as it did, but it elicited a growl from the alpha. Cloud yelped when he found himself pulled upright, his back flushed against the other with another rock into him. His hands found themselves onto Zack’s thighs just so he could hold onto something. “You belong to me,” Zack croaked in his ear. “Not Genesis. Not Sephiroth,” There was venom in his voice when he said the names. “You’re _mine_.”

The tone of voice had Cloud coming again and again, and Zack silenced his cries with a kiss. Both of them spasmed, and Zack held onto Cloud as tight as he could until he went still. Zack’s shoulders sagged as he pulled away, keeping his gaze locked on the mako in Cloud eyes as it stood out with the dim lighting in the room. Zack pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Sorry. Didn’t mean for that to slip out.”

“It’s okay.” Some words were bound to be thrown around, and Cloud knew that. The thought of being Zack’s was nice, yes, but that’s all they were. Just words.

Cloud barely registered Zack laying him on his side and curling up next to him with the best of his ability. He wouldn’t be going to sleep until the knot went down, but it gave Zack whatever cuddle time he needed beforehand. Cloud figured to let him take care of getting the bed situated again. He would do it himself, but he didn’t have the energy to attempt to lift his head. He couldn’t make out Zack’s words before everything went dark.

* * *

When Cloud came to, it was daylight. The first thing he noticed was the lack of a knot inside him and the lack of the alpha he fell asleep next to. The second thing was he was dressed in said alpha’s clothes. Cloud sat up with a yawn. The bed and nest were a lot neater than the mess they left it in when he passed out. The pit of his stomach burned, something he ignored for the time being now that his head was screwed back on again. First order of business: wherever Zack ran off to.

Cloud’s nose perked up at the smell of food. However long it’d been around, he didn’t know, but it answered whatever questions he had. Cloud crawled to the side of the bed, slowly and carefully letting his feet touch the carpet with the dull ache from his backside. He hoisted himself up and bit his lip to stop whatever noise was about to come out of his mouth. He limped to the door to see what the alpha was up to.

Only to find him standing in front of the stove and shirtless so Cloud could see exactly what he did to him last night.

There were claw marks on Zack’s shoulder blades that looked fresh for some reason, and there were faint bruises on his forearms from how hard Cloud was grabbing him. His hair was still a mess –more than it normally was— and Cloud swore he saw a dark purple mark on the side of his neck.

He barely took a step inside the room before Zack spoke. “Morning, Sunshine.”

“Morning.” Cloud rubbed one of his eyes as he hobbled over to the table. He winced the second he tried to sit in the chair.

Zack couldn’t help but took notice and turned around with concern. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?”

Cloud shook his head. “No, I’ll live. Takes more than a knot to knock me down.”

Zack laughed, fully turning around and revealing a plate of eggs and bacon in his free hand. He slid the plate to Cloud before grabbing his own. “You’re right about that. It’s my first time with an omega in heat, so I wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you.”

Cloud blinked at him. “So, you’ve been with omegas before?”

Zack’s face fell. “It was one time about a year ago. I was drunk and lonely and wasn’t thinking straight. It didn’t mean anything.”

Knowing he wasn’t Zack’s first was expected, but the words still stung. Just imagining that omega touching Zack made Cloud’s blood boil. He hid his jealous by stuffing his face, hoping to distract himself.

“By the way, you said you had it under control. Y’know, with me not wearing a condom and all.” Zack looked curious. He trusted Cloud, but he was so hopped up on pheromones, he didn’t think to ask him what he meant last night.

Cloud took a break from his food to stretch in his chair. “One thing I’ll say about Shinra: they have some seriously strong birth control. All of the omegas have it free of charge.”

“Even in your unit?”

Cloud nodded. “Most of us in my unit were omegas with the exception of a few betas to cancel out our pheromones in case shit went down. Some of the omegas were mated to alphas in other units, and no matter when they took it –whether it be during or after their heat— it always worked.”

“But you’re different, though,” Zack pointed out. “Did it have any weird side effects with the mako?”

“Since I was the first in SOLDIER, they had to do some blood work,” Cloud sagged in his chair. “They said I would have a few side effects, but there hasn’t been a problem. The most I’ve had is a couple of migraines, but I’ve been doing okay.”

“Okay, cool,” Zack breathed out in relief. “I didn’t want to knock you up. Not unless you wanted me to.”

“I should have brought it up, but I wasn’t thinking straight,” Cloud huffed. “Right now, every part of my body is chastising me cause I’m not in your lap. Not in a ‘why isn’t he knotting you right now’ sort of way. More like a ‘he’s right there and why aren’t you touching him’ way. Does that make sense?”

Zack finished the last contents of his plate and blinked in surprise. Cloud had turned away from him with a furious blush on his cheeks, bringing the collar of the hoodie to his nose in an attempt to hide his face. Zack found it adorable and pushed his plate to the side to stand to his feet. He strode to the other side of the table, and in a swift movement, grabbed Cloud by the back of his thighs and hoisted him up. Cloud yelped in surprise, wrapping arms around Zack’s shoulders to make sure he didn’t fall. He glared at the alpha. “Warn me next time.”

Zack only grinned and pecked his cheek, turning on his heel to carry him into the living room. Cloud kept his face hidden in the crook of his neck, only moving when Zack sat back down. Cloud groaned. “This is stupid. Heats are stupid. I swear I’m not this clingy.”

“I believe you,” Zack chuckled. “But I think it’s pretty cute.”

Cloud shot him another half-hearted glare before returning to the crook of his neck. Zack’s fingers made their way to his hairline, something that gave Cloud more pleasure than it should, and Cloud sagged happily into the touch. Pride swelled in Zack’s chest when he heard the younger man purring and holding him tighter. His other hand went to draw circles on his thigh, and he was met with a roll of Cloud’s hips.

There was a knock at the door, causing both of them to freeze. Cloud lifted his head, gently swatting Zack’s hand away and sitting upright. “I should—”

“No, I’ll get it,” Zack interjected and slid Cloud off of his lap. “Dunno who it’ll attract with you in heat.”

Right. That burning pit in Cloud’s stomach was still there, and his mind was still a little hazy despite it being the third day. He slumped and nodded. Zack pecked his cheek as reassurance before stepping to the door. His fingers twitched. Whoever was there should have a good reason for being a tease otherwise they would be getting chewed out.

He pulled open the door to see Sephiroth standing in the hall.

Zack blinked in surprise. He was expecting Angeal instead, but with how often Sephiroth was the one Cloud came to in heat, he wasn’t surprised. Zack leaned against the doorframe. “What’s up?”

“I was informed about Cloud going through heat a couple days ago, so I wanted to make sure he was alright since I was out on a mission,” Sephiroth silently eyed the marks across his collarbone. “But it seems like you have it under control.”

“Yeah, I do.” Zack tried not to sound spiteful, but he knew Sephiroth could hear it. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous and he hated it so much. Gaia, Sephiroth was _not_ that kind of person, Zack knew that in his heart, but every part of him was begging him to snap at Sephiroth and slam the door in his face. But Zack held his tongue and waited for him to respond.

“Well, tell Cloud I dropped by,” Sephiroth took a step away from the door. “You two continue enjoying yourselves.” As he turned away and headed further into the hall, Zack swore he saw a smug look across Sephiroth’s face, and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why. But he shrugged it off and closed the door.

The second he did, he stormed back to the couch to pull Cloud into his arms again. Cloud yelped in surprise as he was pulled forward with Zack’s face hiding in the crook of his neck again. “Sorry, I just—” He took in a breath. “It was Sephiroth. He wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Oh. I did tell him I was in heat.” Cloud had no reason to sound guilty. That’s what Zack believed. That first night was overwhelming for both of them, so he wasn’t surprised Cloud went right for the other alpha after Zack bolted out the door. Zack couldn’t get mad at him for that, but still. . .

Cloud was taken aback by the sudden kiss and the tighter grip in his hair. He was pushed back against the cushions, and Zack used his knees to pry his legs apart. “Are you mad?” There was worry in Cloud’s voice.

“No, no I’m not. Just. . .” Zack’s eyebrows furrowed, and he sounded conflicted. “Shit, I don’t know why it bugs me so much. Guess it’s just another alpha thing.” He bent down to press open-mouthed kisses to his jawline. Cloud sighed and threaded fingers into his hair. He was already blanking out and losing focus on Zack’s worries. A glob of slick dampened his underwear, and Zack growled as a response.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Cloud's heat with Zack. I imagined they would try to vibe after the night they've had, and I also just realized Cloud never talks about his old unit that much so I'm also using this as an excuse to include that. Sephiroth was also a last-minute addition as I adore his and Cloud's friendship in this AU. Until next time, comments are always appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Cloud’s heat. Two weeks after he ingested a dose of birth control so large, he’d been stuck in the hospital wing for the first week and regretting his life decisions. The second week was spent recovering and getting himself back in order so he could face the rest of the world. He ended up feeling better than normal. Despite eating nothing but soup and porridge with a never-ending migraine, he didn’t think anything was off.

Aside from the looks he was getting the second he stepped into the cafeteria.

It wasn’t everyone, but quite a few people were giving him lifted eyebrows and wrinkled noses in his direction. Cloud didn’t think anything of it, at first. The rumors about him sleeping around the company still lingered, so it wasn’t a surprise how many dirty looks he’d get from his peers or the people of Midgar. Cloud learned to ignore them. It wouldn’t do him any good worrying about what other people thought of him. Nothing was out of the ordinary to him: the new cadets gave him strange glances, the older cadet alphas cat-called him, and people whispered about him in the cafeteria line.

What _did_ throw him off was the unanimous hush that went across the room the second he sat at an empty table.

Cloud went still before he had a chance to pick at his food. _This_ was new. He’s never able to silence a room with such a large capacity before, not since his enrollment in SOLDIER a couple years ago. Maybe it was another rumor Genesis spread around to make him look bad. Cloud wouldn’t put it past him.

The room got louder over time, but Cloud could still hear the whispers. He was able to catch a few words here and there, but it didn’t exactly help him figure out just what exactly was going on with everyone.

“I never thought he would.”

“But with who, though?”

“Has to be one of the other SOLDIERs, right?”

“Maybe Sephiroth? He always smells like him.”

“Your tray’s getting cold.”

A closer voice seemed to be speaking directly to him. Cloud’s head perked up at the red-headed Turk giving him a deadpan look once she approached his table. She tilted her head towards the seat across from him. Cloud blinked and nodded. Cissnei slid into the spot effortlessly with a sigh. She glanced at the other patrons in the room. “I see you’ve noticed.”

“I’d rather not be the center of attention,” Cloud grumbled and took a bite out of the noodles on his plate and slouched. “Normally, I’d know what they’re saying about me, but I don’t have a clue.”

Cissnei’s eyes widened, her nose slightly wrinkling as well. Now Cloud looked genuinely worried. He had to wonder if he did something so bad, even _she_ was giving him the same look.

Cissnei leaned in close so no one could potentially listen in. “Cloud, are you pregnant?”

Cloud almost did a spit take, but the water ended up going down the wrong pipe, and he coughed as a result. Cissnei pulled back to give him some space, watching him wheeze and attempt to catch his bearings. Cloud’s face went beet red, even receiving more glances from the tables surrounding them.

He evened his breathing before responding in a nervous whisper. “W-What makes you say that?”

Cissnei hummed and crossed her arms. “Well, it’s just. . . you smell different.”

“Different how?” Cloud’s tone hardened.

“I-I don’t know,” Cissnei looked troubled. “It’s like your scent changed. It’s still you, but it’s off. You smell different. You smell mated.”

Mated? The word lingered in Cloud’s mind. It would explain why he was the topic of conversation that afternoon. But he was also confused. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what being mated smelled like. He was surrounded by it when he was in the infantry. Half of the omegas in his old unit were paired with alphas from other companies, so it wasn’t anything new to him. The real question was when did _he_ get mated to someone, and to who? The only time possible would have been his heat—

Oh.

“Oh, gods.” Cloud hunched over, slamming his head on the table and holding himself. He was too focused on recovering from the overdose to remember his last heat. His face grew hotter as he thought back to that day: when he texted Sephiroth about what happened and saddened that the other alpha was away on a mission, when he spent hours trying to get off by himself only for him to be frustrated, and when he finally got the courage to try and get in touch with Zack again not just because of the heat but _Gaia_ , they needed to talk.

Cloud shot up, pulling at his hair but still not looking at Cissnei. “Gods, it’s Zack.”

Cissnei gawked at him. “Zack!? He’s the one who knotted you!?”

Immediately, Cloud lunged across the table in a panic to slap a hand over her mouth before anyone had the chance to hear what she said. “Not so loud!” He hissed. “Gaia, they’ll think I’m bragging about it! Gods, was it _that_ obvious!?”

“You never noticed?” Cissnei pried his hands off of her.

“Well. . .” Cloud bit the corner of his lip. “I mean, I _feel_ different, but I thought that was because of the birth control. Gods, I didn’t think I was _mated_ of all things.”

“What about Zack?”

“I don’t know,” Cloud sat back down. “The day my heat ended, he went off on a mission in Wutai. It must have been something since I haven’t seen him.”

“Must be some diplomatic issue, but I don’t see the need to bring SOLDIER into it.” Cissnei slouched in her seat. “. . . Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”

“I think the two weeks at the hospital would have said I was.” Cloud huffed.

He couldn’t help but wonder, though. Did Zack know, or was he as oblivious? Zack hadn’t mentioned anything. In fact, he hadn’t talked to Cloud at all throughout the mission. Whether he wanted Cloud to have some space or something happened to him, Cloud didn’t know. And he was starting to get worried.

Cloud finished the last of his plate and waved good-bye to Cissnei before darting out of the cafeteria. The blush never faded and he kept a hand on his chest. With the lack of communication, of course he’d be worried. But there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him there was nothing to be afraid of. After all, why would Zack willingly spend his heat with him if he was just going to avoid him? Zack could have easily said no, that he wouldn’t feel comfortable, and Cloud would have accepted it without a thought. But he also knew Zack was a people pleaser. Selfish just wasn’t in his vocabulary.

The thoughts ran rampant in Cloud’s mind as he stepped into the elevator, but none of them were as loud as the realization that he was mated to Zack Fair, of all people. It didn’t seem real. But what did that mean? Were they still friends? No, of course they were still friends, but what did mating make them? Lovers? Husbands? Cloud wasn’t sure.

_Should I. . . Should I tell him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was gonna have Aerith ask Cloud about his scent, but since he was already at Sector Zero, I figured to have Cissnei ask instead. I was also going to add something about Zack's mission in Wutai, but I decided against it since I wasn't feeling how I was writing it. Looking back at my outline now, it looks like the remaining chapters are really just me getting through all of the big stuff as fast as possible, but that's pretty much what happens between Zack and Cloud. Anyway, comments are always appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/


End file.
